Max's Blog Ask Max
by FlyingHigh13
Summary: Max has created her own blog, where you can ask her anything you like. Set after book 5, contains some ooc, Faxness, and just general Flock awesomeness. Rated T for some questions that people might ask. Teenage minds.... Peace!
1. The Blog Begins

I am typing, lalalala. Yes, world, I know how to type. Fang taught me how to type faster than one letter a minute. Did you know Angel knew how to type? Anywhoze, If you guys would just leave some questions, I would be happy to answer them. Like on Fang's blog, only mine. As soon as I get enough questins, I will answer them. Thanks! I gotta go, Iggy and Gazzy just blew up Angel's only doll, and she's making them run themselves into the wall of the cave. Bye!


	2. Killing Fang: Such a wondrous sport!

Hey everyone, it's Max here! Thanks for all your reviews. Especially one fanatical reviewer, bookworm, who shall remain nameless. Anyways, Thanks again. So, I guess I'll answer your questions, now. 

Ti-Ti BFF:

HAHA! GO ANGEL! Anyways, if your really answering questions,have you ever tried taping Nudge's mouth shut? I bet she would shut up.

Actually Ti-Ti BFF, we have tried that. She just chewed through it until we could hear her. We used a whole roll of tape before we gave up. There was one time that she actually stopped talking for thirty minutes, because Iggy threatened to shove a bug in her mouth if she didn't shut her trap. Oh, and Angel said thanks. But please, don't encourage her. I think that Ig and Gazzy have brain damage, or a concussion or something like that. Either way, we're not letting them fall asleep tonight. This will involve a lot of Mountain Dew, and two very hyper bird kids with explosives. Pray for us.

Bookworm:

Me: Hi this is bookworm...  
Gazzy: Hi Max! -mouths- SAVE ME!  
Me: -pushes Gazzy behind back- Do you realize that just abut your whole flock has been kidnapped by random fans? And that YOU'RE supposed be kidnapped too? 

No, I didn't realize this fact, since my Flock seems to be right here. Are you sure you got your facts straight?  


What's you're favorite color? 

Hmmm... Probably purple. It's not too girly, but it's not too boyish. Just... neutral.   


What's your Mom's recipe for her famous chocolate chip cookies? 

Yeah, like I'd ever tell you. It's a family secret. No-telley.

Do you love Fang -holds out arms- THIS much?

Grrrrrrr. No comment.

Angel: YES! SHE TOTALLY DOES! MAX AND FA-ANG, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Max: ANGEL!!!! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE...

Angel: CHILD ABUSE, CHILD ABUSE, CALL THE ASPCC!!!!

What books do you like to read?

Yeah, not so big on the whole reading thing. I tried that Twilight series, and, well, let's just say we have a little extra kindling for our fire now.  


If you could have any superpower, what would it be?

Hmmm. I dunno. I can already fly, which is most people's main choice, so I think it's Telekinesis. Maybe I'll develop that power later....  


Have you figured out who the Voice is yet?

We still suspect Jeb, but not so much anymore. I'm starting to think that the voice is my inner wiseness.

Fang: Ha!

Max: Grrrrrr.   


How many times have you kissed Fang?

Well, _I've _only kissed him twice, but _he _on the other hand, has kissed me four or five times. So, take that Fang!

Fang: I'll totally take that! *Kisses Max*

Max: Heeheehee... That's six....  


Are you comfortable with conversations about Figgy, Fissa, or Fudge?

Ummmmmm....... No comment. But, I looooove fudge. NOT Fang and Nudge. I love the chocolatey treat. Mmmmmmmm.  


Do you wish that it were possible to bring Ari back?

Kind of yes, because he was my brother, and I would have liked to know thwe nice him better, butr I don't like messing with the powers of God like that. It's bad juju.

  
What do you think of the Maximum ride movie?

I just hope that they pick good characters for the movie, and not twenty-six year olds. I will be going to see the movie, though. I think we're going to be in Austin around that time, so we'll probably go see it there.  


Do you know that Catherine Hardwicke is directing?

She's the lady that did Twilight, right? Oh, Lord please help our souls....  


Do you know the latest movie news and rumors?

I don't really keep track of that stuff, since they haven't involved us in the movie in the slightest.   


If you do, will you tell us?

Well, if they finally get some sense and get our opinions on how we think the movie should go, I will.   


Are you going to read AND answer ALL of my questions?

Well, I am right now, so....  
How come you haven't been updating your blog on max-dan-wiz lately?

I've been busy with things like Angel's 7th birthday, keeping Iggy and Gazzy from blowing up the Empire State Building, and Fang (Not like that, sickos.).  
Do you like manga/anime?

Well, it's a lot easier than reading books, so, yeah, I guess so.  
If you do, which ones?

Naruto, Fruits Basket, +Anima....  


Do I ask too many questions?

Yes. Yes you do.  
Does it bother you?

Very much so.  
What kind of music do you like?

Anything but country and pop.   
My mom's yelling at me to go do my homework so I'll have to stop my interrogation- for now...  
Are you any good at Math...?

I absolutely suck at math.

White Ice Wolf

my question is(plz dont report me or anythin)if u could be locked in a closet with fang & u guys coulnt come out of their till u cofessed your guys love what would u do in that time huh huh?

You see? This is why I rated it T. I would probably just whistle a merry tune, waiting for Iggy, Gazzy, Ella, or whoever it was who put us in there to let us out so I could kick their butts.

Fang: No way, you would totally be all over me.

Max: Grrrrrrr! I WILL GET YOU! COME BACK HERE FANG, I NEED TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!

Iggy: We are sorry, your connection has been cut due to graphic nature of killing Fang. Max, don't- Oh, that's gonna hurt in the morning.....

**Review, please!**


	3. Kissy Kissy!

**Hey, guys! I'm back, and extremely bored. So, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Oh, and by the way, Ig and Gazzy didn't have concuccions. Wish we would have known that before we gave them all the Mountain Dew.......**

emgem2000

Ouch. Poor Fang... I like it! Questions:  
Is your hair still pink?

No, thankfully the pink faded out a few months ago. Fang kept fricking teasing me for having a girly color anywhere near my person. And I don't know where these artists are getting the idea that my hair is blonde. I. Am. Brunette. I have a few little light brown streaks in it, but that's the closest I am to blonde.

  
Do any other members of the Flock have blogs (Apart from Fang)?

I think Nudge has a Twitter, whatever the hell that is. Can someone please inform me what a Twitter is, because every time I ask the Flock, they laugh at me. Watch:

Max: Hey, guys? What's a Twitter?

Flock: HAHAHAHA!!!!!

Fang: *Stares blankly*

Max: Well that's new.

Fang: *Kisses Max*

Max: Heehee.... Seven.  


What's your favorite film?

Hmmmm.... Probably the new Scooby Doo Movie. Scooby rocks!  


What makes you or random members of the Flock cry?

Me: Seeing a member of the Flock die, being separated from my Flock, being in the Sense Deprivation Tank again, Losing Fang, Losing my mom again, losing Ella, losing Jeb, but having him live.....  


Would you be a good ninja?

Sheah! I would be a kick-ass ninja!

Fang: Pshh. Yeah, right.

Max: Oh, like you could be a better ninja than me.

Fang: Hel-lo, camafloge powers!

Max: Well, you got me there....

Fang: Yes, I do.

Max: Hope that answers your questions, emgem2000!

Ti-Ti BFF

Ur blogs great! Thanks for including me! Do you like airheads? I hate airheads. they're gross. 

Le gasp! Blasphemy! How dare you diss the allmighty Airhead?

Chocolates the best candy ever, everyone knows that. I feel so bad for the poor kids who are allergic to them, don't you?

Totally. I would probably die if I couldn't eat my mom's chocolate chip cookies. Or fudge. Mmmmmmm, fudge.

I mean, imagine never being allowed to eat chocolate; it would be horrible! You would be like, breaking out in hives every time you tried to eat it. Does Fang like chocolate?

Psh. Who doesn't like chocolate?

Fang: Me.

Max: le gasp! More blasphlemy!

Fnag: Nah, just distracting you for this: *kisses Max*

Max: Heeheeheee... eight. Are you going to do that every round of questions?

Fang: Probably. Maybe every question.

Max: Oh, no! I _definitely _wouldn't want the _hottest guy in the book _to kiss me very frequently. I think I might run away it's so terrible.

Fang: You admitted I'm hot! Hahaha, I win!

Max: What do you win?

Fang: Ummmm.... I dunno, this answer is getting too long, just stop it.

Have you ever gone out to dinner exept that one time in Hawaii?

Fang: Actually, we just got back from a date. Maxie couldn't keep her hands off me.

Max: I _tripped_. And _you _tripped me! Plus, this is my blog, get off. *Pushes Fang away*

Did you eat spaghetti? 

Well, that's random. No, actually, we ate a lot of different foods that would take too long to list.

Did you do that romantic thing where you pick up the same strand then meet and kiss at the middle?

In case you haven't noticed, this isn't some lame dog romance. We left that stuff to Total and Akila.

Am I acting like Nudge?

Yes, very much so.

I think I am so I'm going to shut up now. FAX ROX!

Fang: It totally does. *Kisses Max AGAIN*

Max: Heeheeheeheehee.... nine....

White Ice Wolf

I have another question for u...well a couple  
WHICH 1 DO U LIKE

Iggy+Max=Magy

Creepy. He likes Ella.  


Gasman+Max=Mazzy

No. Just, no.

  
Max+Sam=Sax

ACKKKKK!

  
Max+Fang=Fax/Mang

Oh, yeah. Now this one I like.

Fang: Me too.*Kisses Max for the FOURTH TIME this chapter*

Max: Heheeee. Ten.

Fang: Jeez, you're still keeping track?

Max: Yep.

WHAT DO U LIKE ABOUT FANG

1. He's hot

2. He's one of the only people I trust

3. He's always been there

4. He's hot

5. He's a romantic at heart

6. He's hot

7. He's a good listener

8. He is a sensitive guy

9. He's hot

10. he's hot

11. Did I mention Fang is hot?  


IF HE RAN OFF WITH LISSA OR BRIGID WAT WOULD U DO

Wake up, because the only way that would happen is in a dream.

Fang: Yeah, that's what you think.

Max: You would never leave me. You love me too much. *Kisses Fang FINALLY!*

Fang: Heeheee.... Oh, god did I just giggle?

Flock: IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!

  
IF THE FLOCK WAS TURNED TO TODDLERS WAT WOULD U DO

laugh at Fang, then get Jeb to change them back.

  
IF U WERE TURNED INTO A TODDLER AND FANG WAS CHSEN TO TAKE CARE OF U 

Yeah, right. Like Fang could take care of a child. That would be like leaving a chicken with a wolf. Soemthing's going to die there.

Fang: I resent that!

Max: But you know it's true.

Fang: You got me there.

WAT WOULD U THINK IF FANG GOT DRUNK WAT DO U THINK WOULD HAPPEN

I would beat the crap out of him for getting drunk, beat the crap out of Iggy for letting him get drunk, and then sit back and laugh while he pukes his guts out. FYI, Fang's a real lightweight. (Jeb let him do Jello Shots a few weeks ago. Don't ask. Anyways, Fang was puking all night after 1 shot. Good times, good times...)

  
DO U LIKE PIE

Ah, the allmighty pie. How do I put this simply... PIE IS SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS!!!  


IF U HANGED OUT WITH MY FRIENDS WAT WOULD U THINK(7TH GRADERS AND 6TH GRADER W00!)

Based on how annoying your questions are getting, one of your faces would be smashed before the day is out.

WAT WOULD U IF FANG BROKE UR PROMISE 2 STAY TOGETHER  
P.S.S: ANSWER MY QUESTION SOON PLZ!

I would fly after him,kick his sorry little ass into next week, then wait with the rest of the Flock to catch up with him.

**Review please!**


	4. If You Were Gay!

**Hey, guys! I's Max again, here to entertain you. I'm sick today, possibly Swine Flu. A more probable (Yes, I know what that word means!) answer would be the Bird Flu, hahaha!**

**Fang: You're not funny. **

**Max: Then why do I have people all over Fanfiction telling me I am?**

**Fang: That's totally me.**

**FlyingHigh13: No, it's MEEEEE!!!!! **

**Max:** **Who the hell are you?**

**FlyingHigh13: Why, I'm the author, silly! And, I'm the one with possible Swine Flu, not you! Anywhoze, I've been controlling you guys since chapter one! Watch. **

**Fang: *Kisses Max* **

**Max: Heehee... eleven. **

**Fang: that's not proof, I was gonna do that anyways!**

**FlyingHigh13: Okay, watch this. **

**Fang: *Kisses Iggy* **

**Flock: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Max: Okay, okay, we believe you! **

**Iggy: AUGH! I'm gonna go burn my lips if anyone needs me!**

**Fang: Me too! AUGH!**

**Max: Okay, *Laughs*, on with the story.... HAHAHAHAHAH!!!**

**FlyingHigh13: P.S, I don't own Maximum ride, or the Gay Song.**

**Fang: the Gay Song?**

**FlyingHigh13: Oh, you'll find out soon enough... MUAHAHAHA!!!**

emgem2000:

You know, I don't know what Twitter is either. I gather you just write random messages in 162 words or something.

Why would someone want to do that? So pointless....

Questions, questions, questions... I can't think of any! Hm...  
Do you know what the point of life is?

No.  


Why?

Because I don't.

Why?

Because!

Muahahah...

That doesn't sound good....  


Why?

Fang: Because she's not Gemo.

Nudge: Gay emo?

Flock: Bahahahahaha!!!!!

Fang: No! Not _gay_ emo!

Iggy: Now I know why you kissed me!

Fang: Iggy, you're ugly as hell. Even if I was gay (Which I'm NOT!) why would I want to kiss_ you_?

Iggy: Aw, even the gay guy doesn't like me! That's just great for my self-esteem!

Fang: I'M NOT GAY!!!

Max: Aw, Fang! It's okay! Because.... *Beat starts playing*

Fang: Wha... What's going on?

Max: If you were gay, that'd be okay! I mean, cause hey!We'd like you anyway!

Iggy: Because you see, if it were me, I would feel free, to say that I were gay, but I'm not gay!

Fang: Please tell me this isn't happening....

Nudge: If you were queer,

Fang: How does she even know that word?

Nudge: We'd still be here! Year after year!

Fang: If I don't kill myself by then...

Nudge: Because you're dear to me!

Fang: Well... That's kinda sweet...

Gazzy: And I know that you, would accept me too, If I told you today, "Hey! Guess what? I'm gay!'

Fang: I knew it!

Gazzy: (But I'm not gay)

Iggy: We're happy, just being with you!

Fang: That's nice...

Iggy: So what should it matter to me, what you do in bed with other guys?

Fang: And, ya ruined it. GROSS!!!

Angel: IF YOU WERE GAY, I'D SHOUT HOORAY!

Fang: I'm leaving.

Max: AND HERE WE'D STAY, BUT WE WOULDN'T GET IN YOUR WAY!

Fang: ARRRRGGGHHH!!!

Max: YOU CAN COUNT ON ME, TO ALWAYS BE, BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY, TO TELL YOU, IT'S OKAY, YOU WERE JUST BORN THAT WAY, AND, AS THEY SAY, IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!

Fang: I'M NOT GAY!!!

Max: If you _were _gay.

Fang: Are you quite done?

Max: Yep.

Ti-Ti BFF

Sorry about the Nudge-like behavior(No offense Nudge, everyone loves you) 

Nudge: Yay, everyone loves me!

Fnag: Shut up, Nudge.

But another question: Why are you keeping track of how many times Fang kisses you?

At the end of the story, I'm going to present him with the grand tottal, and he has to give me that amount, in CASH!

Fang: Eh, it's worth it. *Kisses Max*

Max: Heheehee....

Are Akila and Total going to get married? 

Actually, they are. The wedding is in a month. Angel is a Flower Girl, Gazzy is the Ring Bearer, Nudge, Ella, and I are maids of honor, Fang and Iggy are the Best Men, my mom is the pianist, and Jeb is the minister.

Will you wear a puffy dress? 

Yeah, just as soon as Fang does.

will Fang laugh his butt off when you do?

He would if I was, but I'm not, so he won't. If he wants to keep his butt, that is.

Will Nudge wear a puffy dress? 

Probably.

Does Nudge like cheese? 

We all do.

Yes that was a random question, but I like being random. Do you?

Totes. Hey, I just realized something! Fang hasn't kissed me since the second question. I must be on the lookout....

I am acting like Nudge again I think( I love Nudge though, she rocks!). Does that bug you? 

Yes, yes it does.

Good luck with Ella Iggy! 

Ella: Thanks! I love him!

Iggy: Me too!!! *Kisses Ella*

Max: Just ignore it, happy place, happy place....

Max's Happy place:

Iggy: Ummm... Max, what are you going to do with that knife?

Max: MUAHAHAHA!!!

Bye! Fax and Eggy Rock!   


Fang&Iggy: They sure do! *Kisses Max/Ella*

Max&Ella: Heeheehee....

White Ice Wolf:

IM BAK

Oh, god NO!

  
wat would u do if u and fang got married and u guys decied to hav kids 

Max: 0o0

Fang: Well, first we would totally-

Max: ANGEL IS STILL IN THE ROOM, DUMBASS!!!!

Fang: Raaaiiight......

Max: this question shall go unanswered.

Fang: At least till Angel leaves the room... *Waggs eyebrow*

Max: GRRRRR!!!! *Knees Fang right where guys do NOT want to be kneed*

Iggy: Max! You monster!

Fang: Owwwwwww!You are the cause of this, White Ice Wolf! Watch your back!

FangLover845926:

HAHA Very Funny Just Watch Your Back Maxie One Wrong Move On Your Story And Youll Recive A Cussed Out Filled Review

Ummm.... Do I know you?

Oh yeah this is a sammie question...Can you mention the awesomeness of Gemo I need to spread the word thanx love ya sammie 

Again, WHO ARE YOU?

Fang: Finally, someone ungerstands the awesomeness of Gemo!

Max: What the crap is Gemo!

Nudge: Gay-

Fang: NOT GAY EMO!! Gemo is Gothic Emo, aka, everything awesome, black, red, or Fangish in the world.

Max: Ohhh! That makes sense!

Fang:

What? Why did you leave a message on my story?

Fang: Wasn't me, I swear!

Ok Maxlizzle If you dont update ill send your Chinchillas after you and belive me when i say i speak there language

What? I don't own Chinchillas!

FlyingHigh13: Yeah, but I do!

Max: You! I should have known!

FlyingHigh13: This is just my stupid friend Sammie. Yes, Sammizzle, I called you stupid! Oh, and, P.S, the Chinchillas don't speak English, French, Spanish, German, Dutch, Latin, Swedish, OR Chinchilla. They speak Evil Flying Chinchilla. Something I know you don't speak! Only I speak it!

Max: Your friend speaks all those languages?

FlyingHigh13: Yep.

Something or another Fang 

Max: You're not Fang!!!

Fang: Yeah, I am! *Makes Out With Max*

Max: Heheeheeeheeeeee........

**Review, please!**


	5. Fights, fights, and more fights

**Hey, folks! It's Max here, ready to answer your questions! Sorry if I don't get to all of them, but I have homework. Yes, even the great Maximum Ride has to do homework. Damn Lerners School... Anyways, I-**

**FlyingHigh13: Hey, guys! **

**Max: Oh, god! Not you again!**

**FlyingHigh13: Hey, I _am_ the author of this story!**

**Max: Well, I _am _the owner of this blog! Now GET OFF!**

**FlyingHigh13: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, COPPERS!!!! P.S, I don't own Max Ride. If I had, Fang and Max would have realized their luuuurrrrvvveeee for each other in book one. **

**Max&Fang: We're standing right here! **

**FlyingHigh13: Oh, I know! Bye bye! *Fades into oblivion***

**Max: That girl is weird! Okay, so I guass I'll start answering the questions now. **

SAMMIE 

Oh, god! Not this girl again!

HEY WHATS UP Carly 

Who is Carly?

FlyingHigh13: Me!

Max: I should have guessed...

Im so upset your sick u dont know what its like well any way Im learning evil chinchilla oh what know

Yes, Sammie, What do you know? Nothing? I guessed as much.

And FANG'S KICK *** OH YEAH I SAID IT WHAT NOW MAX

Fang: Finally! Someone understands! And yet, it has to be HER!

Max: Amen.

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Max your still cool, 

Well, thanks I guess. I still don't like you though.  


XDJAZZYGIRLXD

Hey! (love u iggy!)

Iggy: Yay, someone outside the Flock and Ella loves me!

Max: Buzz off, this is my blog!

ok so here my question (it's for iggy not u max b/c ur probably makeing out anyway)

I am not! I resent that!

Fang: I don't! **Kisses Max**

Max: Heehee... fourteen... Or is it fifteen? I dunno. Oh! I have an idea! The first reviewer to tell me the total will get a... um.... uh....

Fang: A date with Iggy!

Ella: WHAT?

Iggy: Sweet! Review, ladies!

Ella: Why you little... *Drags Iggy away by the ear*

Iggy: Ow! Hey1 Easy on the ears, I'm already blind!

oK so Iggy DUMP ELLA! 

Ella: He will do no such thing!

Iggy: *mouths* Help Me!

Flock: *mouths* No Way.

U know she doesnt love u! I saw he kissing some1 that was NOT u!

Iggy: Le Gasp! Ella, is this true?

Ella: What? No! Of course not!

Iggy: I don't think I believe you!

Ella: You'll believe some random fangirl over ME?

Iggy: Well, at least the random fangirl didn't drag me around _BY MY EAR_!

Ella: You little...

Max: Uh... Let's get on with this. 

Ok now this is 4 u max...Can I have Fang The Hot Emo!?

NO! He's my hot emo!

Fang: Yeah! And I- Hey! I'm not emo!

Max: Oh, come on! You wear black, have black hair, listen to music that makes most people want to kill themselves... I could go on forever!

Fang: Well... You have a point. But I'm still mad at you!

N if i cant have him y not??

Because! 

R u mean??

No, you're mean!

Should i questin u like this more offten??

NO! Look at all the trouble it's caused!

*Fang is sitting in the background mumbling something about the Gay Song, and black, Ella and Iggy are still fighting, and the younger flock members are cowering in a corner*

Should u have a baby with Iggy?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y is the sky blue?

Because it wants to be. 

k got 2 eat so bye! *waves* 

FINALLY!!!!!

Flock: She's gone?

Max: Yes. We're free everyone! FREEEE!

White Ice Wolf 

Im back and i have more for u to choose from

Flock: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

some1 made a mazzy(gazzy and max) fic wasnt me but it was some 1 wat do u think of that

Max,Fang,&Gazzy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Is Fang still mad cause if he is ill set my troops ready

no, Fang's not mad! Hehe, what makes you think he would be mad?

Fang: Ig, Gazzy, ready the missile! Prepare yourself, White Ice Wolf! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

if akila and total have puppies will they have wings

I dunno. This question has never come up before. Maybe, maybe not.... 

wat do think of fangs look in the 2nd manga 

Haven't read it. But as soon as I do, I'll get back to you on it.

some1 ppl on fanfictionet put u coupled wit mary-sues and keep it that way

Okay, I don't even understand that one. What's a Mary-Sue?

FlyingHigh13: A Bella.

Max: They're going DOWN!

I DARE U TO TELL US ALL WAT U AND FANG WILL DO WHEN U GET MARRIED AND HAVE KIDS TRIPLE, FLIPLE DOG DARE U 

IF we do end up getting married, which I highly doubt, because we just don't have time for that stuff, we'll be like any other family of mutants. What did you think you were going to get out of it? This rating is staying T.

SeekDreamsAndFindHope

Luna: *cackles evilly* THIS will be fun!

I don 't like the sound of this....

  
Rose: What's your favorite band?

Ummm... Probably Linkin Park. I can't believe they split up!  


Ella: Fireflight?

Who?

  
Luna: Skillet?

What?

  
Rose: Three Days Grace?

They're okay.

  
Ella: The House?

What?

  
Luna: KSM?

What is with these names?!?

  
Rose: Do you even know who those people are?

No!

  
Ella: Max, if Fang sleeps with a stuffie, Luna and I are willing to battle it out in an auction war for it.

Max: What? Fang? Sleep with a stuffed animal, yeah, like that'll ever happen! Right, Fang?

Fang: Uh.. Yeah, right, Max! *Whispers* Shhhh. I's okay, Mr. Snuggles. I won't let them take you.

Flock: BAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

  
Luna: Ten!

And the opening bid is ten,

  
Ella: Fifteen!

I got twenty, twenty, twenty anywhere!

  
Luna: Twenty plus pi!

Anyone got thirty? Thirty anywhere?

  
Ella: Thirty!

Raise it, raise it, girls!

Luna: ninety-nine!

Higher! Anyone higher!

Ella: ...one hundred!

C'mon, it's got one of his wings on it!

  
Luna: One thousand, two hundred sixty three point two two.

Going once, going twice, SOLD! To the crazy girl named Luna!  


Ella: ...you win. Pay up the marshmallows, sister.

Flock: MARSHMALLOWS!!!!!

  
Luna: NOT UNTIL I GET THE STUFIE!

All in good time, girl. All in good time. Now, give us the marshmallows!

  
Rose: ...I can't believe they're my friends. Does the flock ever act like that?

After they've had too many marshmallows.

  
Ella: So, um, Chinchillas? Oh, Max, you honestly can't believe that. EVERYONE knows that Chinchillas will only take over South America and Alaska. The Blue Monkeys are the ones you have to watch out for.

FlyingHigh13: Hey! My chinchillas are perfectly evil! Little....

  
Luna: The red ones are eviller.

FlyingHigh13: NOTHING IS EVILER THAN MY CHINCHILLAS!!!!

  
Rose: Maxie! Have you ever considered spelling your name differently? Like, I dunno, Maxx or something like that?

No. Besides, why does it matter how I spell it? We don't have any need for that stuff. Max still sounds the same as Maxx.

  
Ella: Pepperoni or plain pepper?

PEPPERONI!

  
Luna: Bell or ground?

What?  


Rose: Fang, how did you get the name Fang?

Fang: I bit the scientists. So, I dubbed myself Fang.

  
Ella: Ella (who has the same name as me! *giggles in glee*), Do you take Iggy to be your lawfully insane boyfriend?

Ella: Yes! Heehee!

Iggy: Hey! I'm not ins- Er, well, I can't truthfully say that...

  
Luna: Max, could you inform Gazzy that I have stolen his and Iggy's recipe for explosive pudding and I won't return either it OR the explosive jello recipe. I feel that I should inform you that they were planning on using both on your birthday as a prank.

Nudge: Oooh! Jello!

Max: Nudge, no don't touch that!!

*BOOOM!*

  
Rose: Fang, how do you feel about dating a girl older than you?

Fang: I am. Max is four months older than me.

  
Ella: Peanut butter or ham?

Fang: Peanut butter.

Nuge: Ham.

Gazzy: Ham.

Angel: Peanut Butter

Max: Peanut butter

Iggy: Peanut Butter

  
Luna: As you can tell, we are the insane ones of our generation. We thank you for your valuable time and would like that you could loan us Gazzy for a month or two. Luke, my younger brother, is in desperate need of a pyrotechnic master if he is to follow in my explosive footsteps.

Gazzy: Awesome!

Max: NO! Those girls are crazy1 No offense,

  
Rose: Max, you now know why we don't let Luna near lighters, open flame, the kitchen or jello/pudding/coconut creme pie.

Noted.

  
Ella: Except for the jello crusades, which you are cordially invited to. Yeah.  
Luna: *bows* THANK YOU! *picks up a copy of Twilight and lights it on fire* *clears throat* *announces in one of those monster truck rally voices* TOMMORROW, TOMMORROW, TOMMOROW! LUNA, ELLA AND ROSE ARE HOSTING A CEREMONIAL BURNING OF TWILIGHT! YOU ARE INVITED! BE THERE, BE THERE, BE THERE! *clears throat again*. Please attend. 

We Flock Members are opposed to the burning of books. Even the ones full of purple prose, Mary-Sues, Gary-Sues, and just straight idiocracy.

Emgem2000

I speak evil flying monkey. But please don't tell anyone. They'll all want me to demonstrate...

No worries, your secret is safe with us. So... Could you demonstrate for us? We'll give you some of our marshmallows....

Do you speak any languages Max? 

I can't even spell in english, so what makes you thin I would be able yo speak other languages?

Or the rest of the Flock? 

Same for them.

And, what has been you're favourite place when you've been flying around the globe.

Probably Hawaii, because it's beautiful, it's where we blazed through military training, and it's where Fang and I had our first date.

Fang: I loved Hawaii too. *Kisses Max*

Max: Heehee...

Oh, also: Do you know what Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis means? I do! 

Well, yippity doo for you! But, seriously, tell me what it means, or no soup for you! Haha, Sinfeld, you funny, funny thing....

Synchrostar: 

Hi! So, do you guys like snakes?

I don't particularly like them, but Gazzy does. Then again, what nine-year-old doesn't?

cause I have a pet snake but it's technically my bros but I can hold her and stuff. Nudge, do you have a crush? Like on Gazzy?

Nudge: Uh... No! What makes you think that?

Max: Nudge,_ do_ you have a crush on him?

Nudge: No.... Maybe.... Yes.

Gazzy: Yes! I've been waiting forever for you to say that!

Nudge: Really?

Gazzy: Yes!

Max: Awww! That's so sweet!

Does Ella speak Spanish? 

Ella: A little.

I don't like Spanish class. I always end up greeting my science teacher in Spanish. Okay, that only happened once, but Caio(or Idiot, as I call him)made fun of me for it. 

FlyingHigh13: Next time he does that, threaten him with my chinchillas. I give you my permission.

Have you ever been made fun of?

FlyingHigh13: Yes.

Flock: No.

I hate it. So, I like this guy. Do you have any advice on what guys like?(for Fang/Iggy. They are boys. Also for Max/Ella. They got guys)

Iggy: Well, you can always use the attraction trick. Low-cut tops, short shorts....

Max: Don't listen to him, he's an idiot.

Iggy: Hey!

Max: Okay, what you need to do is talk to him. Just be friendly, and if he likes you, it'll show.

Fang: Wow. Max gave advice that didn't involve violence!

Max: Shut up.

I'm a synchronized swimmer. Have you ever seen it like on the Olympics? 

We don't really watch the Olympics.

It's really hard and fun. Kate has no mercy in the water. But that's okay. She's the reason we go to Nationals every year.

Uh-huh. I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm listening...

As you can tell, I'm bored. Have you ever been bored? 

Many, many times.

It's not fun. I was wondering if Fang likes to read. Or do math. Or really do anything of that sort. 

No one does. Especially not Fang.

I know Max doesn't. She's too busy kicking butt. Like Fang's butt. Which she could totally kick. She's Max.

True dat!

Fang: No way!

Max: Oh, you wanna go?

Fang: Sorry, I don't hit girls.

Max: Yeah, but I do.

Fang: Why you...

Iggy: Stop! Just kiss and make up, before we end up with any broken bones.

Fang: Fine. *Kisses Max*

Max: Heeheee.....

Ok, I'm acting like my fav fashionable bird kid Nudge again, so I'm gonna shut up. 

Nudge: Yay! More people like me!

Fang: Shut up, Nudge.

Well not exactly "shut up" since I'm only typing, but you know what I mean. Right? I think so. Ok, Bye! Fax, Eggy, And possible Nazzy Rock! Who will Angel get with? Sam? Jk,jk!! Don't kill me, Max!! Bye! 

I'm not going to kill you! Just mutilate you horribly....

JK! JK!

Or am I....

JK!

OR IS IT?

Nah, it is.

Urufu-Chan

Hehehe... Listen I know where you lives muwahahahaha and you know what? What would you do if Fang burst out singing "Gay bar" And making suggestive trusting motions to iggy? I want to see that! 

Max: NO! Augh, that's just creepy! you sicko!

FlyingHigh13: Sorry, this is my insane friend Rachel. I have to, or she'll pelt me with golden acorns. Shield your eyes, viewers!

(All that can be heard is 'I wanna take you to a gay bar!', and lots of screaming)

Max: Oh, god! I don't think I can ever listen to that song again!

Iggy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fang: RACHEL, I WILL GET YOU! Right after I prove I'm not gay. *Makes out with Max*

Max: Heeheee....

**Review please!**


	6. Iggy is dead

**Hey, guys! It's me, Max. Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with the Flock and everything. So, it's kinda late, I'm tired, Fang keeps bugging me about going to see Zombieland, I have a lot of reviews to answer, and some of them are really long (CoughSeekDreamsAndFindHopeCough), so I will do half now and half tomorrow. **

**FlyingHigh13: Hi, guys! **

**Max: Not you again!**

**FlyingHigh13: My story!**

**Max: My life! **

**FlyingHigh13: For now.....**

**Max: *Starts slapping self in forehead* Hey! Ow!**

**FlyingHigh13: Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Haha!**

**Max: Alright, alright. You're allowed on here, but just this once. **

**FlyingHigh13: Yay! I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Max: Damn straight.**

**FlyingHigh13: Fang does! **

**Max: What? Hey! I will get you!**

**FlyingHigh13: MUAHAHAHAHA! *Fades into mist***

**Max: Seriously, that girl is a freak. **

SeekDreamsAndFindHope:

Luna: WE'RE BACKK!

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

  
Rose: *waves frantically* help me!

I need someone to help me! You guys scare me. ME!

Fang: Well, at least it's not that Sammie girl.

FlyingHigh13: Yeah... About that....

Max: What?

FlyingHigh13: She's going to be guest starring in the next chapter.

Max&Fang: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
Ella: *giggles* I confiscated her marshmallow stock. Then she found my chocolate chips.

Hey! You still owe us marshmallows!

  
Luna: I made cookies. Triple choco chip *sends virtual cookies* WARNING, THEY'RE FROZEN.  
Rose: ...Frozen?  
Ella: Yup. Keeps em fresh.

COOKIES!

Fang: Now look what you've done! She'll be hyper for hours!

Max: COOKIESCOOKIESCOOKIESCOOKIESCOOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fang: Max.... Calm down.....

Max: Okay.

Flock: Phew. We're safe!

  
Luna: Fireflight is the most awesome band EVER. You have GOT to youtube Unbreakable by them. It totally fits Max!

Thanks. I'll remember that.

  
Rose: Skillet's Comatose fit's Fang w/o Max.

Fang: Why would I ever be without Max? We promised to never split the Flock up again.

  
Ella: The House is a smaller, Christian Rock band.  
Luna: KSM is a very recently debuted band with the cool song "Read Between the Lines". Oh, and their song "I Want You To Want Me" Fits a) Ella about Iggy, b) Max about Fang, c) Iggy about Ella and d) Fang about Max. Probably also e) Gazzy about Nudge. and Also Gazzy and Celeste...*giggles evilly*.

Gazzy: Why would I like Angel's bear? It's a toy! A TOY I TELL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

  
Rose: Oh, boy. This is what I need help from.  
Ella: LUNA AND I JUST DISCOVERED A NEW KIND OF ROMANCE! GALESTE! AND ALSO FALESTE!

Fang: No. You. Did. Not. PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!!!! White Ice Wolf will have to wait. Iggy, Gazzy, man the tanks!

Ig&Gaz: Awesome!

  
Luna: *swoons* It's so romantic! Fang and Celeste!  
Ella: I like Gazzy and Celeste better.  
Rose: *whimpers* Save me, please! I can't take anymore Galeste, Falseste, or Figgy!  
Luna: Blame the Figgy on Ella. I don't like it.

Ella: Why are you guys blaming stuff on me? I didn't do anything! Or did I....

Iggy: Hey, does anyone remember the contest?

Flock: ?

Iggy: The first one that tells Max how many times you've kissed her gets a date with me!

Gazzy: Maybe no one wants to date you.

Iggy: Hey! Ella does!

Ella: Yup! I love my Iggypoo!

Iggy: I told you not to call me that in front of the Flock!

Nudge: Aw, don't be mean _Iggypoo_. Hey, wait a second. Where's Max and Fang?

Max: Sorry, we were... Um.... Doing something.

Fang: Uh... Yeah... We were... busy.

Iggy: Which means you guys were-

FlyingHigh13: Hey! This rating is T! Remember that!

  
Ella: *Pats FlyingHigh13's head comfortingly* I'm sorry, but facts are facts! The monkeys have built atomic bombs. The Chinchillas are only on flying!

FlyingHign13: And who said that? For your information, my chinchillas have nuclear warheads, and BAZOOKAS! Suck on that!

Gazzy: Suck on that? Suck on this. Tic Tacs only have one and a half calories.

Iggy: Yeah, or Max can suck-

FlyingHigh13: RATING IS T!!

  
Rose: Staying out of this, staying of of this!  
Luna: The blue ones shoot ice from their eyes, the red ones shoot fire. And don't even get me started on what the purple ones can do!  
Ella: Yeah! Frozen flames or flaming ice! It's so cool!! I still don't get why you keep them in your basement, Lunie-pop.

This is getting too crazy for me. Let's go, Fang.

Fang: Yeah, we're outta here.

Iggy: Oh, so you can go-

FlyingHigh13: T!

  
Rose: Do you like Bell Pepper or Ground Pepper better? And do Chile Peppers set Gazzy off?

Bell pepper, and yes. Ugh. So much stink... Not enough windows....

  
Luna: I WANT MY RECIPES BACK! I ACCEPT IT VIA MAIL, PM, FANFICTION, TELEPHONE CALL, FAX, MESSAGE IN MY LIBRARY BOOK, WORD OF MOUTH, ANYTHING! I JUST WANT MY RECIPIES BACK!

What? I'm not even going to ask.

  
Ella: ...You stole the recipies from them...  
Luna: They acted against me and stole the explosive peanut butter and acidic jelly recipes from me.  
Rose: ...I'm not going to ask. NOt going to ask...not going to ask..

I feel ya, Rosie girl.

  
Ella: Hey, Fang choose peanut butter, as did Angel,Max and Iggy...could Gazzy be planning somehting with that new peanut butter, 'cause he chose ham!

Gazzy: Um.. I'm not planning anything. Haha... What makes you think I'm planning something? Haha...

Nudge: I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich....

Gazzy: Nudge, no don't-

*Peanut butter and jelly sandwich explodes in her face*

Nudge: GAZZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gazzy: Someone save me!

Iggy: You brought this on yourself....

  
Rose: Staying out of this, staying out of this!  
Luna: Maybe. Maybe so, maybe not. We'll have to wait and see...  
Ella: So, you comin' to the Jello Crusades? Our team p'wns ever year. EVERY YEAR!!

Jello Crusades? Sounds cool. Just give us the location, and we're there.

  
Rose: Now to the normal section...Doesn't Gazzy have an excellent operatic voice? He was bunking with Luke about two months ago, and I couldn't help but overhear his singing along to Maksym Berezovsky, and I thought it was simply fantastic!

Gazzy: You know it! My opera is better than... um... a guy whose good at opera!

  
Ella: Who the heckle is Maksym Berezovsky?  
Luna: *wikipediaing it* Um...Maksym Berezosky...Ah, here we go...He's a famous Russian Opera singer, composer and violinist. His name is sometimes translated as Maxim..  
Rose: Hey, like Maximum!

Great, my namesake is a Russian opera singer....

Fang: Ha.

  
Luna: ANYWAY, he lived from 1745 to 17, and his Ukranian name was Максим Созонтович Березовський, or, Maksym Sozontovych Berezovskyi in plain English.  
Ella: I think that's enough.  
Luna: Nope. He married Franzina Uberscher in 1763, after working in the imperial palace choir.  
Rose: MOVING ON!  
Ella: So, Max, do you wear girl boxers or panties or the really wierd underwear that looks like it would give you a wedgie?

I'm not answering this one.

Fang: Girl boxers.

Iggy: I knew you guys were-

FlyingHigh13: RATING!

Fang: I did her laundry, pervert.

Iggy: Oh...

  
Rose: ...my mind...my poor, innocent mind!

Angel: I know! I think I'm scarred for life.

  
Luna: Keep moving forward!  
Rose: Ooh, have you seen meet the Robinsons?

Yeah, it was okay. Well, accept for that song by the Jonas Brothers. They. Are. So. GAY!

  
Ella: Isn't Lewis so cute!

Ella: Totally!

Iggy: Hey!

  
Luna: As if, Wilbur is hot!

Max: I think so, too.

Fang: Hey!

  
Rose: Um...did you notice that Lewis looks like Iggy at twelve and Wilbur looks like Fang at thirteen, even though he talks a LOT more?

Max&Ella: That's why we like them!

Fang&Iggy: Phew. That's okay.

  
Ella: Nope. But it's Luna who has the obsessive crush on Iggy-  
Luna: *glomps Iggy robot*

Iggy: I don't know what glomp is, but I feel violated somehow...

  
Ella: And me who likes Fang. Max, can I borrow him for a while? I promise I won't do anything to him, just maybe force him into some color!

I have nothing against the color thing, but I will not give you Fang. He is MY boyfriend, and you can't have him!

Fang: I think that's the first time you've called me your boyfriend, Max.

Max: Really?

Fang: Yeah.

Max: Oh. Well then...

Iggy: Just kiss her already!

Fang: *Kisses Max*

Max: *Kisses him back*

Ella: I have the feeling that this is going to go on for a while.

  
Rose: Okay, we have school tommorrow, and this is getting ridiculously long!  
Luna: NOT FINISHED YET! Max, do you...um...Fang, Iggy and anyone under the age of eleven, please turn away now...have a...um...  
Rose: Just say the word.  
Ella: Sh! It's a sensitive topic!  
Luna: Do you have a monthlie?

NOT ANSWERING!

Angel: What's that?

Max: Um... It's a... uh... go ask my mom!

Angel: Okay!

Rose: That's a tactful way to say it.  
Ella: Yup. That's what we both call it. Easier than saying Crimson Tide, Curse, Period, Bloody-day...  
Rose: MY EARS! MY POOR, INNOCENT EARS!!

Thank god Angel is gone...

Guys: But we're not! AUGH!

  
Luna: ...Do we have to give her the Talk?  
Ella: Max, have you given the Flock the Talk? I think Nudge will need it soon, if she hasn't had it yet!

No, we haven't. Jeb told me and Fang, but left before he could tell Iggy.

Fang: But don't think Iggy is this innocent little guy. He is not.

Iggy: Yep. I'm more corrupted than Lindsay Lohan, Hillary Duff, and Amy Winehouse put together! Accept I'm not a druggie/drunk with bad hair.

Fang: Well, you're not a druggie/drunk.

Iggy: Hey!

  
Rose: HELP!  
Luna: Okay, so Rose, here's how it starts...When a man and a woman love each other very much, they make the decision to make a baby...  
Rose: HELP! SAVE ME! I"M DYING HERE!  
Ella: And when they make this decision... 

Please, leave this kind of stuff out of reviews! Having Iggy is bad enough. I don't want to have to explain this stuff to the Flock. Thank you!

XDJAZZYSGIRLXD

*scary music* Hi its me again!  
So I was just wondering...Iggy Plz PLz PLz PLz PLz date me!

Iggy: No! Crazy bit-

Max: Iggy!

Ok so anyway Fang y r u trying 2 hide ur gay ness?  
I mean u better stay away from Iggy, But cant u just admit it!?!?!

Fang: I AM NOT GAY!!!

Ok black or pink?

Max: Black.

Fang: Black.

Nudge: Pink!

Iggy: Black.

Ella: Pink!

Gazzy: Black

Angel: Pink!

  
purple or green?

Purple.

Max or iggy?

Fang: Max.

  
Miggy or Figgy?

If I have to chose between the two..... Figgy.

Fang: Why?!?

Max: Because, it just sounds so hilarious!

  
Nudge Im happy u and Gazzy r together!

Nudge: So are we!

  
Ella y do u hate Iggy?

Ella: I don't hate Iggy! I was just a little mad at him.

Fang: One thing. *Kisses Max*

Max: Heehee...

  
Angel Ur so cute!

Angel: Thanks!

  
Um... White coats or watching twilight 4 9odays?

Flock: Whitecoats.

  
Im talking like nudge again!  
Do u like these quetions!?!?!?!

No. No I do not.

  
Should i be scared Fang or Max is gonna kill me??

Fang&Max: Yes. You should.......

  
Do u hate me as much as White Ice Wolf??

Oh, so much more. So much more....  


If yes. Awesome!  
If no. Well ill keep trying!  
Fang i want ur body! 

Iggy: So does Max!

Max: IGGY!!!!! FlyingHigh13! Send your chinchillas after him!

FlyingHigh13: Go, my pretties! Tear his flesh from his bones! MUAHAHAHA!

  
jk about the last comment...Fang Yes u r a hot Emo.

Fang: NOT EMO!

  
I hope ever1 hate me after this!

Flock : We all hate you. Never come back.

  
K well byez!!  
Hahah u probly thought i left!...now bye  
HAhah im stil...*gets suddenly kicked off*

Voice: There. That should take care of her.

Max: Aww! Thanks, Voice!

White Ice Wolf

Fang: Hm. I have yet to kill her...

what do you know I'm still here more choices for u heehee

Fang: Feel lucky I haven't gotten you yet. 

do you guys usally do when you guys have no erasers or ppl from the school trying to kill u

Iggy: I know what Max and Fang do.

FlyingHigh13: T means T! Not M!

, You wont be winning this war I know your weakness!

Fang: Haha! Only Max knows my weakness!

Iggy: I bet she figured it out while you were 'studying' last night.

Max: Hey! We were studying!

Iggy: Yeah, you were studying anatomy. 

Totals wedding

A few months. 

in my school is planning to kidnap Fang & Iggy

Tell them that if they do, I will send FlyingHigh13's chinchillas to rip them to shreds.

FlyingHigh13: My chinchillas have been needing a new target....

Drama teacher's kids' fought over air...for a stupid reason 

Wow. Okay, just wow.

Urufu-Chan

Fang: YOU! You shall suffer a slow and painful death!

AHAHAHAHAHAHA! LMAO! Ohmigod... that was awesome. Okay and you know what "Fang"? You're just mad cause you know you're not all that hot! Haha! 

You did NOT just insult Fang's hotness! Do you have a death wish?

Because you can't do long hair like Itachi! *sigh* Itachi... *swoon* no ones as hot as him. Agreed? (And Yes Carly, Itachi does have long hair; it's like mid-back.) 

Well, Itachi is pretty hot.

Fang: Hey!

Max: Don't worry, you're still my number one guy.

Fang: Hmph.

**Max: Okay, well I'm going to go now. **

**Iggy:You and Fang going somewhere?**

**Fang: Yeah, what of it?**

**Iggy: You gonna 'Study' some more?**

**Max: Yeah, we're going to study. So what?**

**Iggy: I think you know what.**

**Fang: No, what?**

**Max: Just spit it out! **

**Iggy: You're going to discover Fang's 'weakness' again tonight.**

**FlyingHigh13: You vulgar little mutant! **

**Max: I'LLLLLLLL KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Iggy: And I bet he'll find yours too.**

**Fang: I'LL KILL YOU TILL YOU'RE DEAD! THAT IS WORSE!!!**

**Iggy: It was worth it. **

**Review please!**


	7. HEEEERES SAMMIE!

**Hey everyone, it's Max again. I have a very important announcement to make: I HAVE NO HOMEWORK!!!! HALELUJAH AND THANK RAPTOR JESUS!!**

**FlyingHigh13: I thought you said I could start this one!**

**Max: Oh, boo hoo. **

**FlyingHigh13: You know, I could make you go jump off a cliff with your wings tied. **

**Max: Whatever.**

**FlyingHigh13: *Does Bambi Eyes* Puhweese?**

**Max: *Sigh* Fine, go ahead and say whatever you want. **

**FlyingHigh13: Yay! Okay, I'm sick again, and I would have posted yesterday, but I was asleep the whole day. So, now that I'm awake, I decided to post!**

**A short message to SeekDreamsAndFindHope: I have decided to leave your reviews for the next chapter. Don't get mad! Think of it this way: You get a whole chapter dedicated to you!**

Sammie

3 things

1 Im the most annoying person in the whole universe.

Yes, you are the most annoying person EVER.

Sammie: And your the meaniest mutant ever!

Max: Haha! So we finally meet, Sammie...

Sammie: Yeah... nice to meet you too.

  
2 Fang your still Awesome and im more Gemo than youll ever be

Sammie: I'M A SEXY PLATYPUS!!!!!

Flock: WTF?

Sammie: Oh yeah, I said it, so just keep staring!

Flock: …... Not gonna ask.....

  
3 IM SO HAPPY THAT HALLOWEEN IS COMING UP!

FlyingHigh13: YAAY! Me too!!!! Only Regions is on that day! Boohoo.

Sammie: Well Carlizzle at least I'm not trick or treating as a gay wood nymph.

FlyingHigh13: I'm telling the Wood Nymphs you called them gay! Then they'll come blow YOU up, and take back their Bazooka!

Max: If I could just interrupt... What the hell are you talking about?

Sammie: Top-secret, hush-hush.

Fang: Yeah, like we're strangers to top-secret stuff. You can tell us.

FlyingHigh13: Well... I guess so... But only because you're mutants, and you can keep a secret. *Whisper whisper*

Sammie: *Whisper whisper whisper*

Max: Wow. Is that...

Sammie: Yup. All true.

Fang: Even the part about...

FlyingHigh13: Uh-huh.

Iggy: And the thing with the...

Both: Yeppers.

Angel: Jeez. Even I'm not that weird!

Sammie: Who you calling weird?

Nudge: You. I mean, come on how can you not be weird? And the thing about the Loveby? Uck!

Sammie: That's never to be spoken of!

Flock: Agreed.

Angel: Hey, you guys don't have to read her mind! It's more twisted than a twizzler! 

so any way Max you SUCK 

Iggy: But WHAT she sucks is the main question....

Sammie: You and me both know what she's sucking.

Angel: Candy Canes?

FlyingHigh13: Suuuuurrree. Let's go with that...... Oh, wait. I'm supposed to shout: THE RATING IS TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll have to be on the lookout now that Sammie is here....

oh yeah I went there and I could take your Skinny White * any F*in day of the week 

Sammie: Of course she already knows this.

Max: Really? You wanna go?

Sammie: Totally! You me right now! In Atlantis.

Fang: That place exists?

Sammie&FlyingHigh13: *Headdesk* Yes dumbass!

Max: Fine... How exactly do we get there?

Sammie: Follow me!

FlyingHigh13: Hey, I don't get my tail until I'm 16!

Sammie: Well... too bad.

FlyingHigh13: You suck. Stupid Loveby....

Iggy: Suck what?

Sammie: NOT YOU!

Fang: Hey, Ig? You want some ice for that burn?

FlyingHigh13: Even though you're a Loveby, and it's not your fault (Mostly), I must... Shout the rating.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!

Sammie: Since when do I ever listen to YOU? Huh? That's what I would like to know.

FlyingHigh13: Since I stole your bazooka. MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Sammie: I can always steal another one.

FlyingHigh13: I thought that the Nymphs beat you up every time you come near there?

Sammie: I'm all time Master Of Disaster.

Max: Um... I hate to interrupt your little spat, but we need to answer the other questions....

FlyingHigh13: Okay! We settle this later......

SymchroStar16:

Hi! You probobly know me as Ti-Ti BFF, but I changed my pen name. It is now SynchroStar. Yes, that was me last time, talking about snakes and Synchro. Any way, Kate is my coach, who will not give us a break in the water, and Nationals are a nationwide contest to see who is the best synchronized swimming team in the country. We go every Aquaducks!

Sammie: Hehe... Aquaducks....

Max: Rubber Ducky, you're the one!

Fang: You make bath time so much fun!

Hey Nudge, do you have fashion advise for me(no pink, it clashes with my red hair)?

Fang: Red hair? Awesome! Say, where do you live again?

Max: I'm off to dye my hair!

Fang: No! Max, don't! You'll look like a tramp with red hair!

Max: What... Did.. you just say?

Fang: Uh... I mean,

Sammie: He meant your hair is fine just the way it is.

Max: Aww! That's so sweet!

Fang: Thanks for the save, man.

Sammie&FlyingHigh13: HA!

Fang: What?

Sammie: Nothing... Nothing at all.

Nudge: This question was for me! Wear lots of green. Emerald, grassy, sea, whatever you want. But green goes good with red hair. It brings out the color!

And Fang, are you aware that St. Fang of Boredom claims to have kidnapped you? And thanks for the boy advice Max(Iggy is much like Caio, A.K.A Idiot.).

Max: You're welcome!

FlyingHigh13: Hey! It was all me! You guys don't even exist!

Sammie: I do! Slightly....

FlyingHigh13: Gimme the gum!!

Sammie: No.

FlyingHigh13: PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sammie: Fine.

FlyingHigh13: Yay! *ChewChew* Blech! That's gross!!!!

Flock: Again.... WTF?

He and I are now friends, but I'm not sure if he'll ever ask me out. But it's fun teasing him about his fear of heights( We climb high things in gym class), not that I'm much better... Do you ever tease Fang?

Yeah, like about his fear of icing.

Nudge: Or the Powerpuff Girls.

Angel: And the vacuum.

Iggy: And green olives.

Gazzy: And-

Fang: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Sammie: AHHHHHHH NOT THE POWERPUFF GIRLS AHHHHHHHHHH!

FlyingHigh13: She's scared of them too.

Does he react? 

Oh, yes.

My crush is kinda awkward around me... Does that mean he likes me? Was Fang ever awkward around you? 

Oh, totally. Once when we were thirteen, he-

Fang: Not another word or I'll see to it that your room gets filled with jello!

Max: He was folding the laundry, and he came across some certain... items of clothing. He wouldn't look me in the eyes for a week!

Fang: That's it, where's the explosive jelly?

You should get married. You can in New Hampshire.

NO! Now go to sleep before I kill you. Why do I feel like I've said that before?

FlyingHigh13: MAX.

Max: What?

Sammie: It's the fifth book in your series.

FlyingHigh13: Chapter 19 is our favorite! You didn't fly away!

Fang: That's my favorite, too. *Kisses Max*

Sammie&FlyingHigh13: FINALLY!

Max: Teehee....

Hi Angel! You should mind control Nudge to kiss Gazzy. They do like each other. Well,I yet again am acting like Nudgie (as usual, you rock.)so I will finally shut up. 

Flock: Woohoo!!!

Fax, Eggy, and Nazzy Rock! (Iggy and Ella stopped fighting, right?Please?) 

Ella: Actually, we've been so weirded out by those two girls, that we haven't been fighting! Thanks, guys!

Sammie&FlyingHigh13: Your welcome!!

emgem2000

Angel & Ari? Perhaps? What'dya think of that, Max?

Okay, someone's going down.

Fang: Calm down!

FlyingHigh13: Deep breaths. In one-two-three, out one-two-three.

Max: Okay. Even if Ari were still alive, Angel would NOT like him. Right, sweetie?

Angel: Right. He was kinda creepy. *Looks up at sky* No offense Ari.

Distant Voice: None taken!

Flock: WHAT? What was that?

Sammie&FlyingHigh13: HAHA!! You should have seen your faces!!

Iggy: How'd you do that?

Sammie: I can throw my voice. HAHA! You guys are so gullible!

aweifgudmnga

Evil Flying Monkey... :D But I'm not telling you what that means.

Fine. I didn't want to know anyways.

Angel&Sammie: Yes you do!

Max: Psh. Yeah, right.

Angel&Sammie: Mind readers, remember?

Max: Riiiiiight.

  
Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis means (Drumroll please...) An inflammation of the lungs, caused by the inhalation of very fine silica particles. Hopefully...

I totally wanted to know that!!! That information will definitely be useful later on.

  
So. No other languages? Moi? Comprende? What would they be?  
Oh! Can I threaten people with your chinchilla's too... *Bambi eyes* Please... 

FlyingHigh13: Well... I guess so.... But the Snapping Turtles are mine!

The Wisher

this is hilarius 

FlyingHigh13: Why, thank you. I try my best.

Sammie: Yeah, right! I'm way funnier than you are!

FlyingHigh13: Whose the one writing this whole story? Hm?

Sammie: Yeah, but I bet people will say that this is the funniest chapter because I was in it!

FlyingHigh13: Well, we'll just see about that. ATTENTION ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS! WE ARE HOLDING A HILARITY CONTEST! I WANT YOU TO VOTE ON WHO YOU THINK IS THE FUNNIEST OUT OF ME AND SAMMIE!! (Choose me!!)

  
What would you do if you didn't have wings

Well, if we suddenly got our wings chopped off by someone CoughtCoughSammieAndFlyingHigh13CoughCough, we would be sad!!!

If we didn't have wings, and never had, I would be happy if I had my Flock.

  
do you play xbox

TOTALLY!

Sammie: I'm a fan of Resident Evil.

FlyingHigh13: And Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I know, I know, it's Gamecube, but it kicks ass!

  
Fang my best freind loves you 

Fang: NOT ANOTHER CRAZY FANGIRL!

Sammie: Haha, FANGirl.

FlyingHigh13: You just realized that?

Sammie: Yeah....

FlyingHigh13: Dunbass....

emgem2000

What's the creepiest thing that has ever happened to you lot? Apart from the obvious...

Probably Sammie and FlyingHigh13.

Sammie: Yup. We're creepier than Ari! No offense, Ari's ghost.

AriGhost: None Taken!

  
Ella. How do you feel about Fang killing Iggy 'til he's dead?

Ella: FANG DID WHAT?

Fang: Uh... Ella.. Calm down... Put the crossbow down... Where the hell did you get a bazooka?!?

Sammie: My bad!

  
Do you guys hate me? Lot's of people hate me. 

Well, not particularly, no. Consider yourself lucky.

Who hates you?

Lets see... Anne, the Erasers, Gozen, the Uber Director, Omega, the Flyboys, Itex, various owners of the houses we have broken into, a lot of people........

  
Wow. I scare myself sometimes. But not as much as Toe Munchkins scare Fang. Or as much as Barney scares Gazzy. 

Fang: Hey! Those toe munchkins are CREEPY! Biting your toes, sneakin' up on you....

Gazzy: And Barney is scary! You know, when he hugs those kids, he steals their money.

Speaking of Gazzy... How much do you lurve Celeste? 

Gazzy: NOT AT ALL!!

What about you Fang? More than you luffles Max?

Fang: I don't _luffles _anyone. I _love_ Max, but I don't _luffles_ her.

Max: Fang... You just said you love me!

Fang: I did? Oh. I did!

Max: Fang... I love you too!

Flock: YES! FINALLY!

Sammie&FlyingHigh13: Awwww! So sweet...

  
You must hate me now. *Mutters* Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.*

We don't hate you.

YOU HATE ME?

… I just said we didn't hate you....

  
How could you say that? I'm mortally offended! -Cries-

We don't hate you.

  
I, I thought, th-that you liked me. -Sniff-

We do!

  
You were my only friends, but you - you betrayed me!  
-Runs off in a huff-

What. The. Crap.

  
Stark (One of the voices in Emgem's head): Just ignore her.  
Quigley (The other voice): Yeah. She does it all the time. But if someone wrote a Geleste Fanfic, she'd feel better...

:D 

Sammie: She's a strange one.

Flock: ......

White Ice Wolf

Me: Fang you have yet to kill me whats taking your time afraid ...and because of our war I have brought some troops with me, here is Elise, Misa_See_You_Rawr, Yuki_IZ_Sexy

Fang: I'm just waiting for the right time to strike....

FlyingHigh13: Is that Yuki IZ Sexy as in... YUKI SOHMA? As in FRUITS BASKET? EEEEE!!! I much prefer Kyo, though. *Sigh.* He and Tohru belong together.... Hatsuharu is pretty awesome, too. Even if he is a cow. Heehee... Haru the Cow. Black Haru is mean, though. But still hot.

  
Elise: -_- I was brought here...for a stupid reason  
Misa_See_You_Rawr: YAY I GET TO KILL PPL!

Sammie: YAY! Killing people is fuuunn!

  
Yuki_IZ_Sexy: Hi!  
Misa_See_You_Rawr: FANG I HAVE YOUR DARK AND SCARY POEM BOOK I HAVE TAKEN IT HOSTAGE MWAHAHAHA

Fang: NO! NOT MY DARK AND SCARY POEM BOOK! YOU MONSTER!

Max: You write poetry?

Fang: No... Maybe... Yes.

  
Elise: Yep...you really are W.I.W Friend you get hyper on air too  
Yuki_IZ_Sexy: Im a boy if you are all wonderin

Huh. That's weird...

  
Me: Dont I have great friends-w-  
Misa_See_You_Rawr: Fang I Have Your Poem Book, Come And Get It!

Fang: I'm coming, poem book!

  
Yuki_IZ_Sexy: *trips Fang*  
Elise: This is better than Cable*munched popcorn*  
Misa_See_You_Rawr: *Sets poem book on fire*

Fang: Eh, well. I'll get a new one.

  
Me: -w- this is a very fun day  
Misa_See_You_Rawr: Look I Have A Death Note, Ill Kill You All!  
Elise: -_- isnt that MY death note  
Me: Im gonna ask ?s now-w-  
Me: Iggy what do you do in your spare time that does not involve Ella or girls

Iggy: I sing Stevie Wonder songs. Haha, just kiddin with ya. I'm actually trying to learn Braille.

  
Yuki_Iz_Sexy: Does any girl wanna go out with me  
Misa_See_you_Rawr: Do you guys have a Death Note

Nope. No note of death here.

  
Elise: We will come back with more ?s soon see ya 

Sammie: Bye bye!

FlyingHigh13: Adios!

Sammie: Ni Hao Kai Lan!

FlyingHigh13: Handy Manny!

Sammie: Bob the Builder!

FlyingHigh13: Higglytown Heroes!

Sammie: You win this round....

Lilyth's Flock

What are all your guys' real names? 

Nudge: My name is Monique!

Max: We don't know our real names, accept for Nudge.

FlyingHigh13: My real name is Carly!

Sammie: I thought your name was Caroline?

FlyingHigh13: My name is Caroline? Oh! Right!

Sammie: You forgot your own name?

FlyingHigh13: It's not my fault I have the memory of a chinchilla! What were we talking about?

Sammie: nothing.... Anyways, my real name is Samantha.

Fang: Wait... Samantha as in... YOU'RE A GIRL?!?

Sammie: Yeah. You didn't know that?

FlyingHigh13: That's why we had the mad laughing fit when you called her 'Man'. Everyonr always thinks she's a guy.

Sammie: It probably has to do with the fact that I wear guy's clothes, and I have short, messy hair, and I talk like a guy and act like a guy. Actually, I am a guy, trapped in a girl's body. (Long story, don't ask.)

Ella: But... But... I thought you were hot! AUGH!

Did you know you've all been kidnapped at the same time by multiple people?

No. I didn't know that.

FlyingHigh13: Hm. I've been kidnapped? Well. That just won't do... CHINCHILLAS, ATTACK!!!

Does Fang like Dylan at all? 

FlyingHigh13: If by Dylan, you mean my possibly gay neighbor, Fang doesn't know him.

Sammie: Ah, yes. Dylan, our gay friend whose not gay...

FlyingHigh13: Or just in denial....

Did you know Saint (SaintFangofBoredom) wrote a weird Figgy/Mylan fic? It was... ackward, to say the least... 

Fang: Hm. I must kill this SaintFangOfBoredom.

Iggy: As shall I.

Max: Me too.

Dylan, Like, totally me too!! *Struts away*

YOU SHOULD NEVER EVER SEE OBSERVE AND REPORT. Or, atleast, not until your 18 or older! Funny, but SO inappropriate... 

M&F&S&I&FH13: Too late. Already seen.

FlyingHigh13: Inappropriate, but not as inappropriate as Sammie's mind....

Angel and Gaz where kicked out of the room, teehee... I ended up giving them 'the talk' anyway... Why is it called 'the talk?'? Like, people can't say sex without having a mental breakdown... 

Lalala, we're not listening, lalala.

Ok, Im done bothering you now! Bye!  
-Lily, Angel, Gazzy, and Wings 

**And thus ends another chapter of Max's blog. 14 pages. So. Much. Typing! My fingers are sore!**

**Sammie: So, don't forget to vote who is funnier, me or FlyingHigh13! (Choose me!)**

**Fang: I still can't believe you're a girl. **

**Ella: I still can;t believe I thought you were hot! **

**Iggy: _I _still can't believe you thought she was hot! I'm your boyfriend! **

**Gazzy: I still can't believe it's not butter! Tune in later, for the next chapter of Max's Blog!!**

**P.S, the prize for the last contest goes to... POLODO! For counting eighteen kisses and two make-outs! Since he's a guy, he gets a date with Ella! Your date will be whenever you want it. Just write it in your review how it went, and we will observe, making funny comments like usual! **

**P.P.S, Be careful. Iggy'll rip you to shreds if you make the wrong move. He's very protective of his Elliebear. **

**Review, please! **


	8. Kitsune, Naruto, Ella, Rose, and Luna

**Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been kinda busy. The world doesn't save its self!**

**FlyingHigh13: Yup. I have SO. MUCH. SCHOOL. Max, you're lucky.**

**Max: Tee hee! I know!**

**FlyingHigh13: Okay, so last chapter, I told SeekDreamsAndFindHope that I would give them their own chapter! Well, here you go!**

**Max: Wait, I thought we were doing a chapter about the Flock?**

**FlyingHigh13: Not anymore!**

**Max: Grr. You're lucky I don't roundhouse kick you into 34 BC.**

**FlyingHigh13: Silly birdkid. Only Chuck Norris can roundhouse kick someone into 34 BC!**

**Max: Whatever. Anyways, Luna, Rose, and Ella, I hope you like! Because this is the last time we're doing this.**

**FlyingHigh13:Oh! One last thing:**

**These are some quotes that just made my day:**

**Sammie: FAGS ARE PEOPLE TOO!**

**Rachel: You know we live in a messed-up world when Zetsu is a therapist and Orochimaru is a clown at kid's parties.**

**My brother: *Points at Deidara* Why does that girl have mouths on her hand?**

SeekDreamsAndFindHope:

Luna: HIHI!

Hi.

FlyingHigh13: You don't sound very happy.

Max: HIHIHI!!

FlyingHigh13: That's better.

Rose: ...didn't we already review this, like twice and gave them massive lists?  
Ella: Yup-yup.

Yes! So why are you still reviewing?!

Fang: Let them have their fun, Max.

Max: Fine. But I get to have mine.

Iggy: That's what she said.

Fang: *Rolls eyes* *Kisses Max*

Luna: *grins hugely* Okay, so questions...Max, do you think you have a twin?

No. But I do have a clone.

Fang: She offered to _cook_.

Iggy: The horror...

Rose: Has it ever occurred to you that YOU might be a twin?

No.

Ella: Has it ever occurred to you that YOU might be a clone?

Fang: Well, she did try to make toast this morning...

Iggy: SHE'S A CLONE!!!! *Tackles Max*

Max: Get off me, idiot! I'm not a clone!

Gazzy: That's just what a clone would say!

Max 2: Yo. Wassup.

Iggy: Max! We captured Max 2!

Max: IDIOTS!

Luna: Star Wars; opinion.

Awesomeness wrapped up in a box.

Rose: Previously, one of us asked what you thought of dating a girl older than you, Fang. You replied with "I am dating a girl older than me", but we meant did it make you feel wierd being younger than her, or is it just instinct?

Fang: Oh, NOW I get it. Well, technically Max is only four or five months older than me, so it's not that big of a deal. Plus, I'm taller than her.

Max: Yup. But I can still boss you around.

Ella: I'm going by Elli, to reduce confusion. Now, Max, if you could put anyone in the flock on Valium, who would it be?

Definitely Fang.

Rose: Why?

Because I want to see what he would say.

FlyingHigh13: Fang on Valium _would_ be hilarious... *_Imagine_*

Luna: Would you put Ella on it?

Iggy: Totally.

Elli: Ella, what's Ella short for? Gabriella, Rosella, something like that?

Ella: It's short for Isabella.

Iggy: Don't let the Twitards know that.

Max: I feel sorry for any girl named Bella.

FlyingHigh13: There actually is a girl named Isabella Swan. She has to go through high school being thought of as a ditsy, clumsy, sparklevamp-loving Mary-Sue.

Max: Poor girl...

Rose: Gazzy, you sure you don' wanna move in? Lukey needs an explosive buddy, 'cause he keeps buggin' us.

Gazzy: Well, I want to, but_ someone _*coughMaxcough* said I couldn't.

Luna: Max, has anyone ever told you that you look like a Daisy?

No....

Elli: Or a daffodil?

Shockingly, no!

Rose: Fang, you will hate me or this, but you look like a Viola tricolor hortensis. If you get my meaning

Fang: What does that mean?

Max: Googling...Googling... HA!

Iggy: Lemme see!

Gazzy: Says the blind guy.

Fang: What? What does it mean?

Max: Haha.. it means... ha... PANSY!

Fang: WHY YOU LITTLE.... Before this, you were one of the only constant reviewers that I didn't want to kill. I think... Well, anyways, prepare to DIE!

Luna: Gazzy, Iggy, GIVE ME BACK MY FLOCKIN' PEANUT BUTTER RECIPIE!

Gazzy: But... I thought you stole it from us...

Iggy: Or was that the jello? I don't know!

Nudge: All I know is that I still need to kick Gazzy's butt for giving me explosive peanut butter!

Gazzy: AHHH!

Elli: Iggy, if you could see anything, what would you see?

Iggy: *Blushes* … Ella.

Flock&Ella: Aww...

Rose: Ella-bell, what would you do if you could do anything, flying excluded.

Ella: Hmm. Maybe... go to the dance with Iggy this friday? I mean, only if you want to..

Iggy: YES! Uh, I mean, sure. That sounds cool.

Flock: Awwww...

Fang: Wait... When did this turn into an Eggy fic? *Kisses Max*

Max: Heehee...

Luna: Do your names mean anything? Iggy, what's Iggy short for?

Well, my name you can kinda guess.

Iggy: It's short for Ignatius, which means to ignite, or set on fire. Fire....

Fang: Hide the matches, guys.

Gazzy: You can also guess where my name came from.

Angel: Me too!

Fang: Mine is due to the fact that I would always bite the Whitecoats. Heh.

FlyingHigh13: I just want to fly. Plus, I'm thirteen!

Max: Wait... You're younger than us?

FlyingHigh13: Yeah, by like a year and a half.

Iggy: Huh. I always thought you were fifteen...

FlyingHigh13: Well, I _am_ as tall as Max. Take that, average height for thirteen-year-olds!

Elli: How did Nudge get named Nudge?

Nudge: I poke everyone!! *Pokepoke*

Rose: Do you read a lot of books?

Flock: Nope.

FlyingHigh13: YUP!! Alas, Babylon....

Luna: Have you read Trixie Belden?

All: No.

FlyingHigh13: I'll try to find it. Right now I'm into the Darkest Powers series, Fruits Basket, Naruto, and Vampire Knight.

Elli: Nancy Drew?

FlyingHigh13: For some reason, I never liked Nancy Drew.

Rose: 1st to Die? Ya know, the first in the Women's Murder Club series? OR at least see the TV movie?

Nope.

Luna: Song of the Lioness?

Uh-uh.

Elli: The Trickster Duology?

no.

Rose: The Boxcar Children?

Once, because Jeb was trying to tech us how to read, and thought we could 'relate' to them as soon as he saw the title.

Luna: Did you actually write the series, or just let JP write 'em?

We gave the plot to James Patterson, and told him how we wanted it to go. He did a really good job. For a human, that is.

FlyingHigh13: Ah-HEM! HUMAN!

Fang: Well, not technically...

FlyingHigh13: Oh.. Right! I'm not human! I'm a Silv-

Sammie: *Covers mouth* NO! Bad!

Elli: Everyone, Dr.M included, what is one thing, basic necessities of life excluded (this means water, food, air, clothing, shelter) that you couldn't live without?

Fang: Max.

Max: Awww! Fang.

Ella: Iggy...

Iggy: Explosive devices.

Ella: WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ME?!?!?! *whacks Iggy repeatedly with cat*

Iggy: OW! Where did you even GET a cat?!?!

FlyingHigh13: My bad. Ella! Let go of Jasper! *Grabs Jazzy-Kitty back from Cru**Ella** DeVil*

Max: You named your cat after a twilight character?

FlyingHigh13: No, silly! I named him after Brian Griffin's gay cousin!

Flock: …..

Rose: Pink or blue?

Fang: Blue. Dark blue. Blue so dark it's black.

Max: Blue.

FlyingHigh13: Blue.

Iggy: Blue.

Nudge: Pink!!

Ella: Blue.

Angel: Pink!

Gazzy: Blue

Total: Blue.

Max: Total? Where did you come from?

Total: Well, if you MUST know... When a mommy dog, and a daddy dog love each other very much, they-

Iggy: Not that! Where WERE you?

Total: Ooooh. I was in the backyard.

Fang: This whole time?

Total: Yup. SOMEONE locked me out. *Glares at FlyingHigh13*

FlyingHigh13: Heh... sorry.

Max: Wait... You were at my mom's house?

FlyingHigh13: Yeah! I've been staying here for like, a week.

Fang: I thought you knew that.

Iggy: Even I knew she was here. Don't you remember?

*Flashback*

_Max is walking down the stairs, and a strange girl is sitting at the table watching Iggy flip pancakes. _

_FlyingHigh13: How does he DO that? _

_Max is walking past the bathroom when she hears strange singing_

_FlyingHigh13: Shalala! Itsuka kitto boku watte ni surunda. Hakanaki mune ni sotto hikari moete yuke..._

_Max: Since when does Ella speak Japanese?_

_Max is sitting in the living room 'watching TV with Fang' (A.K.A, make out session). A girl walks into the room and sits down next to them. _

_FlyingHigh13: Hey, Maxie! I thought that I should say thanks for letting me stay at your house for the past week. You know, since I've been staying here. For a week. _

_Max: *SmoochieSmoochie*_

_Fang: *SmoochieSmoochie*_

FlyingHigh13: See?

Max: Huh.

Luna: The moon or the sun (you better say the moon)?

All: Moon.

Elli: What are you dressing up as for Halloween?

Nudge: I'm gonna be Tinker Bell!

Angel: I'm going as a devil. Teehee!

Iggy: I'm gonna be a banana!

Fang: What the crap, dude?

Iggy: Bananas are high in potassium!

Fang: … Okay then. I'm going as the Phantom of the Opera. But only because I get to wear a mask and a black cloak.

Max: Emo. I'm being forced to go as a *shudders* _cheerleader. _

FlyingHigh13: I'm gonna be Deidara!!! Nyeah! *Holds up hands with mouths drawn on them sticking tongues out*

Rose: You goin' trick or treatin?  
Luna: Or are you going to a costume party?

Trick or treating, definitely. Who in their right mind passes up free candy?

Elli: Or watching movies?  
Rose: OR going to theaters?  
Luna: Or stealing all the candy on your street?  
Elli: Or making cookies and pumpkin cheesecake (which is actually pretty good)  
Rose: Or pulling pranks on unsuspecting goth and emo boys (EG Fang) and girls (EG Luna)?

None of those...

Luna: HEY! Just because I wear black all the time does NOT make me Emo OR Goth...  
Elli: I agree.

Fang: _Thank _you!

Rose: Then why do both Fang and Luna wear black all the time?

Fang: I'M NOT EMO!!!!!!!!!

Luna: Can't answer for Fang, but I CAN say that I wear black because it contrasts really well with red, blue and green, the only other colors I wear, other than denim blue.  
Elli: Moving on...would you go to boarding school if you had the choice, or would regular school appeal to you more?

Definitely regular school. If we have to go, I want it to be at a place where there aren't so many rules. Or uniforms. Ugh. Uniforms.

Rose: What football team do you support?

I dunno. I never thought of it.

FlyingHigh13: DALLAS COWBOYS, BABY!

Fang: Ah, so you're from Texas.

FlyingHigh13: No.... maybe.... yes.

Iggy: We're narrowing it down! Soon, we will find out just who you are, Flyinghigh13!

Luna: Are your ears pierced?

No.

Nudge: Yep! Ella took me and Angel last week!

Ella: Mine are!

Iggy: Me too.

Fang: Same here.

Max: Um... Fang... Is your earring in the right side of your ear?

Fang: Yeah, why?

Iggy: *snicker* Oh... no reason...

Fang: What?

Ella: Fang, I didn't know you were gay!

Flock: BAHAHAHAHA!

Fang: Wh-what? I'm not gay! Why do you guys suddenly think I'm gay?

FlyingHigh13: *Laugh* You do realize that if you get your right ear pierced, it means you're... GAY!

Fang: Oh my GOD! *Rips out earring* OW! FU-

FlyingHigh13: HEY! No! No cursing! *Whacks Fang with rolled-up newspaper*

Elli: Converse or New Balance

Whichever brand carries combat boots.

FlyingHigh13: I prefer Nike. I mean, she IS the spirit of Victory.

Rose: We're done.  
Elli: Mostly, yeah.  
Luna: Completed.

All: Thank GOD.

Elli: Done. Bye!  
Rose: Bye!  
Luna: Bye-da-da-bye-bye-bye!

See ya!

FlyingHigh13: Um... You do realize this is a chapter all about them, right?

Max: !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next set:

Rose: HEY-HEY!  
Elli: And we're going to keep bugging you for a LONG time...

Oh, jeezums. I don't think I'll survive....

Luna: Do we give you nightmares yet?

Frequently.

Rose: Why don't you like us?!  
Elli: It's not like we curse frantically or anything...

Meh. You're just annoying. I don't REALLY not like you.

Luna: I know! We're like total Christians, here. So, Ella, I dare you to force Max into a dress and drag her to church...timed! If that's impossible, let her wear jeans and force Fang or Iggy into the dress!

Done.

Fang: Wh- Woah! What the hell? How did she do that?

Max: My super speed doesn't just work in the air. I am BADASS!

FlyingHigh13: Got Gazzy. Seriously, he was easy. All I had to tell him was that I thought he looked like a cuter version of Naruto, and he was putty in my hands. Muahahaha...

Gazzy: Heeheee...

Max: *Sigh* Poor, poor eight-year-old mind...

FlyingHigh13: He's not really cuter than Naruto. Sasuke, maybe. But DEFINITELY not Itachi. Deidara is kinda hot, too. Once you get past the girlish appearance and the mouth-hands. Then there's Kakashi. But he reads all that smutty stuff, so I think he's kinda pervy. Like Orochimaru. He wants Sasuke's body. Have you ever noticed how much he looks like Michael Jackson? I kinda like Sasori, too, but that's only because he's a super-awesome puppet dude. But I'm rambling like Nudge.

Flock: ….

Max: What in the world are you talking about?

FlyingHigh13: Naruto, DUH!

Fang: Which is....

KitsuneChan: Le GASP! It is only the best manga EVER! Well, except for Bleach that is. ICHIRUKI FOREVER!

FlyingHigh13: RACHEL!

KitsuneChan: CARLY!

Iggy: Huh. So you're Rachel.

KitsuneChan: Yup!

Max: What's with the Kitsan thing?

KitsuneChan: It's KitSUNE! And it means fox in Japanese. I love foxes! Especially the Kyuubi!

Ella: Cubey?

KitsuneChan: No! KYUUBI! It's the nine-tail Fox Demon.

FlyingHigh13: It's a Naruto thing.

Rose: ...we scare you? Really? You DO know we were just acting, right?

Thank goodness. I thought you were actually insane. I was this close to calling the Asylum.

Luna: Oh, so I owe you marshmallows? Oh, then you should SEND ME MY PLUSHIE! NAOW!

That's it, I'm calling the asylum.

FlyingHigh13: NO! Don't! They're still looking for me!

Flock: ….

Elli: I'd listen to her.  
Rose: *sends more cookies* There ya go.

COOKIES!!!!

Fang: Geez, look what you did!

KitsuneChan: She's more hyper than I was in theater on Wednesday!

FlyingHigh13: Was that the day you told me about the Yaoi manga?

KitsuneChan: No, I think that was the day we had the cry-fest over Itachi's death. DAMN YOU, CHICKEN BUTT HAIR DUDE!!!!

Elli: Ooh, can I have one?

NO! MY PRECIOUS!

Iggy: Oh, great, she's gone into her Gollum impression again.

Luna: ...Fang, are you hiding something? You got really defensive when I suggested that you loved Celeste...what happened to her, anyway? We never hear about her after book three...  
Rose: I think Fang's kissed Max...seventeen times, now, wasn't it?  
Elli: Eighteen.  
Luna: I think it was sixteen.

Not sure. Must find out...

Rose: *snickers* Iggypoo...

Heh...

Iggy: *Mutters* stupid Ella.

Ella: WHAT? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME STUPID?!?!?! *Punches him and shakes him 'till his face turns purple*

KitsuneChan: Looks like she pulled a Sakura on him.

Max: Will you guys stop talking in you're fancy Naruto-speak? It might be insulting to some readers who don't know what it is.

Elli: HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE FLYING MONKEYS! THEY WILL OBLIVERATE YOU! THEY ALREADY HAVE TAKEN OVER JAPAN, POCKY CAPITAL OF THE WORLD AND KOREA, ALL BOTH OF THEM, AS WELL AS BOSNIA AND HERZEGOVINA AND THE FEDERATED STATES OF MICRONESIA!

KitsuneChan: NO! NOT THE POCKY! WAAH! T-T

FlyingHigh13: You made the garden gnome cry!

KitsuneChan: I told you NEVER TO CALL ME A GARDEN GNOME!!! RAAH! o

FlyingHigh13: Waah! T-T

Luna: Oh, so they finally got Herzegovina?  
Rose: I guess so...this is the first I've heard of it...  
Elli: Plus, they recently obliverated South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands...  
Luna: Uh-oh! You called Rose Rosie-girl! YOu're in trouble!

What? Why?

Rose: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME ROSIE-GIRL?! THAT'S REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY *six hundred and forty seven REALLY's later* REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY RUDE!

…. O.o Oh, great, now Rachel's gotten me into the emotocons!

Elli: Glad that's over...  
Luna: *gasps* REALLY GOOD AT OPERA?! I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW, THE GASMAN "GAZZY" CAPTAIN TERROR ZEPHYR RIDE, THAT MAKSYM BEREZOVSKY IS ONE OF THE BEST OPERATIC SINGERS EVER TO WALK THE PLANET! *is breathing really hard and looks enraged* *hair is standing on end*  
Rose: ...  
Elli: …

I agree.

Luna: *smooths hair and smiles big* Are you going to marry Fang, someday, Max? Have little Flock babies?  
Rose: ...  
Elli: …

Okay, you know what? I'm SICK AND TIRED of people asking me this question OVER AND OVER AGAIN! If you want to know I'LL TELL YOU! Yes, me and Fang will probably get married someday. Yes, that means we will have kids. And that means we will have to-

Fang: Don't get too carried away there, Max. Angel is still in the room.

Luna: Oh, give it up, you're not that shocked.  
Rose: The Jonas Brothers ARE gay, aren't they?

Oh so very gay.

Elli: *sings* Hey, Lucy I remember your name, I left a dozen roses on your grave today, i'm in the grass on my knees wipe the leaves away, I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say...  
Luna: *sings along* Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her, I'd give up all the world to see, that little piece of heaven looking back at me. NOw that it's over, I just wanna hold her, I gotta live with the choices I made, and I can't live with myself today...  
Rose: ...you need counseling...And stop singing!  
Elli: Hey, Lucy, I remembered your birthday, they said it'd bring some closure to say your name, I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance, but all I got are these roses to give, but they won't help me make amends...  
Luna: Fine. But you really should listen to Lucy, by Skillet. Totally awesome. Partially depressing, but so sweet!

Oh so sweet! I love it! Hero is so awesome, too.

Rose: ...Luna, did you really glomp the Iggy robot again?  
Elli: She did!  
Luna: There's no reason to be violated, unless a flying tackle hug makes you feel violated. It's not like what Luke is doing to the Gazzy robot...

Iggy: Phew. Thanks for clearing that up.

Gazzy: What is Luke doing to robot me?

Rose: ...I'm not going to ask.  
Elli: You don't have to! He's decorating it in tinsel and hanging ornaments from his ears and nose! ...OOH, he put GLITTER GLUE on it! And the Max one got dragged shopping, so she's wearing a pink miniskirt and black tank top with a rhinestone rose on it. Her hair's all curled, and those high heels look HOT on her...  
Luna: ...Elli, PLEASE tell me you haven't turned gay...  
Rose: ... I have nothing to say here...  
Elli: No, I haven't gone gay, I just appricate what makes others look good. Speaking of which, Luna, you really should let me embellish that jean jacket of yours...  
Luna: NO. NO sparklies on my precious jean jacket!  
Rose: Max, do you wear jean jackets? Fang? Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella, Angel?

I had one once, but it was blown up. *Glares at Iggy and Gazzy*

Elli: Oops, late for Sunday Night Celebration prep! Bye!  
Rose: Now it's just me and Luna.  
Luna: Max, what's the longest Fang has ever talked for?

Probably this thing. But, he's not technically talking since this is all written.

Rose: Max, do you feel threatened by Redheads?

Slightly...

Luna: Have you considered that Fang felt the same way towards Sam as you did towards Lissa?

Yes. And I laughed. AH IZ EVELZ!

Rose: Fang, are you offended by me calling you a violet?

Fang: Max, you said it meant pansy!

Max: Heh.. Uh...

Fang: MAX.....

Max: Hey! That's what Wikipedia said!

Luna: oops, gotta make Lukey's B-day cake...bye!  
Rose: One more question...Max, how many times have YOU initiated the kiss with Fang? Bye!

Hm. Let's see...

*FLASHBACK TIME!!!*

_I have nothing against the color thing, but I will not give you Fang. He is MY boyfriend, and you can't have him!_

_Fang: I think that's the first time you've called me your boyfriend, Max._

_Max: Really?_

_Fang: Yeah._

_Max: Oh. Well then..._

_Iggy: Just kiss her already!_

_Fang: *Kisses Max*_

_Max: *Kisses him back*_

_Ella: I have the feeling that this is going to go on for a while._

_

* * *

  
_

_Max: You would never leave me. You love me too much. *Kisses Fang FINALLY!*_

_Fang: Heeheee.... Oh, god did I just giggle?_

_Flock: IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Well, I've only kissed him twice, but he on the other hand, has kissed me four or five times. So, take that Fang!_

_Fang: I'll totally take that! *Kisses Max*_

_Max: Heeheehee... That's six...._

Four total.

**Okay, I'm going to leave the rest of you're questions until the next chapter, but I will give you a special treat: A fanfic in real fanfic form! It's a bit of the adventures me and the Flock have while I'm staying here. But first, how I got there: **

I shut off my computer after completing another chapter of my blog story, and walked into the living room. I saw my mom on the couch, asleep. She's been sick a lot lately. Lupus will do that to you. I walked over, and shook her awake.

"Mom? Hey, mom? Can I spend a few weeks at Max's house?" I asked her. She stretched, and opened her eyes.

"Is is okay with Max's mom?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, mom." I said, and she agreed. Yay! I grabbed the phone, and called up Jebbie. He told me that a plane would be there for me in an hour. I'm gonna spare you the details, and say that everything went smoothly.

**Okay, so I will now start the fanfic. We start at a movie theater. Remember, this is based on true events. P.S, I have changed my name.**

"MAAAAAAAX!" I shouted, and the Flock winced. "oh, come on, you babies. I have better hearing that you, and that didn't hurt my ears." I said, rolling my eyes. Max sighed.

"What? What's wrong, Wendy?" Max asked me, trying to be patient.

"I want to see Cirque du Freak!! can we, Max? Can we can we can we?" I asked, jumping up and down. People were starting to stare.

"Yes, if you just shut up!" She said. I frowned. Then, I closed my eyes and concentrated. I pulled the water from the molecules in the air. Soon, I had a little water bubble in my hands.

"Cool! Can you make it into shapes? That would be so cool, and we could draw pictures and stuff!!" Nudge said, clapping.

"Yes, Nudge, I can. Look!" I said, and she, Angel, and Gazzy watched as I turned it into a dragon, a butterfly, and a fish. Then, someone bumped into me, and my concentration was lost.

"Aww!" Angel whined. I noticed that Max had already gotten the tickets from the guy and was waling to the snack counter. Six large and one medium boxes of popcorn, seven giganto-sodas, and enough candy to feed an evil army of flying chinchillas later, we were all set. I was bored during to commercials, so I threw a junior mint in Fang's hair.

"What the- Who threw a Junior mint at me?"He asked. I giggled, and he glared at me. I was still bored, so I shot a straw-full of Dr. Pepper at Max. She glared an eviler glare at me. I was even MORE bored after that, so I threw popcorn at Iggy. He decided to retaliate, but missed. I laughed at him, and Fang shot me with Pepsi, and Max threw a handful of popcorn at me all at the same time. Soon, it had turned into an all-out war, birdkids Vs. Silver Child. And I was winning. It helped that I had the whole water-control thing, which also worked for soda. A cola serpent hit Max right between the eyes as I was coated with sweetarts. We ended up being dragged out of there by the security guards, all the while laughing our butts off.

And so ended another trip to the movies. We're running out of theaters.

**Eighteen frickin pages. Hope it's long enough.**

**KitsuneChan: That's what he said.**

**Thanks for tuning in to another addition of Max's Blog! See you next chapter!**

**REVIEW!!! MUAHAHAHA!**


	9. SEXY NO JUTSU!

**Hey guys! I decided to update, since I'm so behind on the questions. I just have too many reviews! Hm. Never thought I would say that. **

**FlyingHigh13: And I have math almost every night, I have bronchitis, and my mom is getting back surgery on thursday! Sorry, I know you don't care, but I had to tell someone! Thank you for listening to my whining, faithful readers! If I knew how to do one of those heart thingies, I would! So, imaginary heart!**

**Max: Math homework? You mean you're going to school with us? **

**FlyingHigh13: Yeah, I'm in all of your classes. Jeez, where have your skills of perception gone? I think I'm a better ninja than you right now! And that's saying something. **

**Max: Well, sorry! I knew you were there, I just forgot! Okay, so since I am limited on time, I will only be doing reviews from the previous chapter, and a few I found interesting, like Polodo's date with Ella. **

**Iggy: *grumbles* Damn Polodo, winning the frickin contest. **

**Fang: Yeah, but if he hadn't guessed with the two makeouts, you would be on a date with Luna.**

**Iggy: *Shudders* Ella, how was your date with Polodo?**

**Ella: It was fine. But, this intro is getting too long. **

**FlyingHigh13: You're right. But, I need to do my funny quotes!**

**Me!: And when Kisame is sneaking up behind you, expect to hear the Jaws theme song. **

**Rachel: Hidan redefines the word emo...**

**And one more thing: **

**The Akatski Clan!!**

**Hidan: The one that takes the word Emo to the extreme.**

**Deidara: The insane, pyromaniac artist.**

**Kisame: The fish with the bigass sword.**

**Zetsu: the man-eating plant with split personalities.**

**Pein: The guy that's obsessed with piercings.**

**Sasori: The puppet. Need I say more?**

**Itachi: The hot madman with the freaky Sharingan.**

**Orochimaru: The child predator (Who looks strangely like Michael Jackson...)**

**Kakuzu: The zombie with five hearts.**

**Konan: the girl with paper skin.**

**Tobi: The good boy!**

**The Akatsuki is no longer an organization of evil guys, but a lot of freaks. Super-awesome freaks, but freaks nonetheless. **

Polodo:

Okay, I'm definately glad I took your advice. I could feel Iggy's glare all the way from here.

Iggy: Good. Then my glare-magnifier worked.

Ella: Your what?

Iggy: NOTHING!

Either way, it was just the basic dinner and a movie. And dinner was really basic. Just two plates of spaghetti and a drink. And yes Iggy, they were seperate.

Iggy: Good. I don't want you two pulling a Lady and the Tramp on me. HA! Polodo, that means you're a lady!

Ella: WHAT?!? WHY YOU LITTLE!!!! *Pulls a Sakura on him*

Iggy: Why are you so mad?

Ella: look at what you just said!

Iggy: Lady and the tramp... lady... tra- ohhhhhhh. Hehe... sorry.

Ella: YOU SHOULD BE!! *pounds him into the ground*

FlyingHigh13: SEXY NO JUTSU!! *Poof*

Max: AUGH! Put some clothes on!

Iggy: wow... *drool*

Fang: well-said, my friend....

Gazzy: *faints*

FlyingHigh13: Heehee! (For those of you who don't know what Naruto is, Sexy No Jutsu is basically a Jutsu that turns you into a sexy girl with no clothes, just two thin strips of cloud. It's great for distracting enemies, then hitting them with your Bunshins or whatever other jutsu you have up your sleeves.)

As for the movie, I went to this movie place in my hometown that's really behind in the movies. It still has Twilight! Besides the point. I saw that new Ice Age movie. I found it quite funny. Ella was laughing too. She's now a good friend of mine.

Ella: Yup! He's really nice, and the movie was funny!

Iggy: You're _just_ friends?

Ella: Yes. I still love you, Iggypoo!

Iggy: Awww...

Fang: This is not an Eggy fic!!! *kisses Max*

Max: Hee- Oh, screw it. *Makes out with Fang*

Iggy, here's the summary, separate food, funny movie, no intention of stealing her. Capiche?

Iggy: Yeah, yeah. *Goes back to kissing Ella*

FlyingHigh13: hm. My sexy no jutsu is gone. Well, I'm bored now.

Angel: Hey, how come I haven't said anything in a while?

FlyingHigh13: All the conversations have been too adult for you.

Angel: I can read minds. You think I don't know this stuff?

FlyingHigh13: You have a point there. Well, I guess with those four being.... distracted, I will take over!

By the way, she talked about Iggy the whole time. She spilled a lot of secrets. I am going to love the torture, Iggy.

FlyingHigh13: Oh! I know more! Let's see... He's afraid of the slime on Nickelodeon, he thinks that the Tellitubbies are going to rule the world, and he has this thing in his wallet, I haven't been able to get a good look at it. But, as soon as I saw it, he got all mad, and defensive about it. Oh, well. Unless.... IGGY! Do you have a foil bomb in your wallet?

Iggy: Um... no, why?

FlyingHigh13: Cause there's a foily thing in your wallet!

Iggy: Uh... Yeah, that's a bomb! Yeah, that's what it is!

Max: Okay, come on, hand it over.

Iggy: But, Max-

Max: You know the rules! No bombs unless I saw you make them, and I know that you can't set them off accidentally.

Iggy: If you see it, something's going to set off...

So that's how the date went. Personally, it was one of the best times of my life. Iggy, you are one lucky son of a gun. Might wanna watch out with Fang. I think he's conspiring with Gazzy for revenge on your jokes.

Fang: No! We're not conspiring against him! Psh, what gives you that idea? *whispers* Polodo! You just gave us away!

The End of Story.

Emgem2000:

Lol.  
THE FLYING MONKEYS TOOK OVER MICRONESIA?!?!!?!

Where is micrenesia, anyways?

Why didd no-one inform me of this? That's like, my favourite place ever. Well, favourite place I've never been to... But still...  
Monkey, do you take bribes?

Hm. I don't know. Luna, do the monkeys take bribes?

SeekDreamsAndFindHope:

Luna: YEAH! Um, when I said Viola tricolor hortensis, I did mean pansy. I just wanted to see your reaction, but when Rose said violet, it was a different set entirely.

Fang: So you DID call me a pansy! Well, prepare to die! Again!

Max: How do you die again?

Iggy: Well, I guess if someone brings you back to life, then they can kill you again.

FlyingHigh13: Naw, that's not how it works. If you're spirit is returned to your corpse, you're back forever. No matter what, you're trapped on earth, rotting away until you eventually turn to dust.

Iggy: Well... That's depressing.

FlyingHigh13: Yeah, I kno- OOH! Look! A butterfly!!1!1!!one!

Rose: We love Hero, too, but Awake and Alive is pretty good too...

I love that song! Although Falling in the Black is still one of my number one faves.

Elli: We saw Cirque du Freak, and it was so, so, so, AWESOME!

We have yet to see it, since we were thrown out of the theatre before the previews were over, thanks to SOMEONE.

FlyingHigh13: Heh... Sorry.

Luna: Food fights in movie theatres are always funfunfunfunfun!

FlyingHigh13: I know, aren't they?

Rose: Oops, gtg!  
Elli: Bye!  
Luna: BYEE!

BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Urufu-Chan: 

Hey! ^_^ You were singing Hotaru no Hikari! Dontcha' love it!??!

Actually, I've never heard it.

FlyingHigh13: But it's one of my favorite songs!!

Listen to Sakura by them it's really good. 

Well then... You like Japanese music?

FlyingHigh13: Yup! The only pop I approve of is Japanese pop.

Oh and I love the naru-speech! It's so me! Kya~ _ 

Sigh. I don't love the Naru-speech! I's annoying!

Loves u carly! I was a total narutard today. I got this really cool akatsuki shirt at the mall and a wristband and a itachi-kun keychain! Kya~ I'll wear it monday. 

FlyingHigh13: Kya! I'm so jealous! T~T I'm gonna steal it from you.... Kukukuku... I MUST HAVE THE AKATSUKI TSHIRT!!! o

Max: What is with you guys and the emotocons?

FlyingHigh13: They're fun!

**Sorry this is so short. Tis late, and I just want to get this out of the way. I'm sorry if I didn't get to you. Well.... Bye!**

**Iggy: See ya next time. **

**Max: Oh! Iggy, you never gave me that bomb!**

**Iggy: Yeah... About that... *whisperwhisper***

**Max: WHAT?!?! YOU STUPID LITTLE....**

**Iggy: Ahh! Don't keel meee!**

**Max: WHEN DID YOU THINK YOU WOULD USE IT?!? HUH? YOU...**

**Iggy: Hey, ask Jeb about it! It's his fault!**

**Max: AUGH!**

**FlyingHigh13: Um... we're gonna go before things get too gory.... Bye!**


	10. SQUEE! ALL THREE!

**Hey, guys, it's Max here! **

**FlyingHigh13: And me!**

**Fang: And me.**

**Iggy: me too!**

**Ella: Here I am!**

**Nudge: Hi, peoples!**

**Angel: Hello!**

**Total: Yo!**

**Gazzy: *Farts* Hey!**

**Max: AUGH! WHAT THE FISH!**

**Iggy: Gross, Gaz!**

**Fang: I think I'm dying...**

**FlyingHigh13: *cough* Way to ruin our first author's note with no fighting! **

**Max: Hey! Don't yell at him like that!**

**FlyingHigh13: You yelled at him too! **

**Max: Well, he's **_**my**_** brother!**

**FlyingHigh13: Well, he's **_**my**_** Naruto look-a-like!**

**Iggy: Guys? Hey, uh, guys?**

**Fang: Just let them battle it out, bro. You don't want to get into a fight between these two.**

***Max whacks her on the head, FlyingHigh13 uses her nature control to make the tree lift her up in the air. Max snaps the branch and falls to the ground, getting up quickly. She flies into the air, and dives straight down at FlyingHigh13. FlyingHigh13 slows time around her, making her slow to a crawl. Max struggles out, but FlyingHigh13 has already stepped away. FlyingHigh13 launches a curse (Magical) at her, but Max dodges.***

**Fang: It's going to go on like this for hours.**

**Iggy: They're too evenly matched. **

***Two hours later***

**Max: Fine. *gasp* It's a tie. *gasp***

**FlyingHigh13: Agreed *gasp***

YUOD LIKE TO KNOW MUAHAHAHA

Max: This name gives me a bad feeling...

HI  
I'm not telling you my real user name  
because you're freaking crazy

Max: Hey! I'm not the crazy one!

FlyingHigh13: I am!

Sammie: Me too!

KitsuneChan: Me three! Believe it!

Max: Oh, great. Both of you!

but crazy's awesome

KitChanSam,FH13: Damn straight!

Okay, so, Maxie, would you rather eat your own cooking or dog food?

Max: Dog food.

Total: Even I would rather eat dog food than Max's cooking!

Dog poop?

Max: Now that's where I draw the line.

FlyingHigh13: Hey Sammie, do you remember that time you ate a dog biscuit?

Sammie: Yeah. Garfield was glaring at me because it was his last one.

Iggy: You have a dog named Garfield?

Sammie: Yup.

Max: You just keep getting stranger and stranger.

If Gazzy was Fang's age, and Fang was gazzy's age, would you be in love with 14 year-old gazzy or be a pedophile and love 8 year-old fang?

Max: Actually, as strange as it sounds, I might have gone for Iggy.

Iggy: WHAT?!

Ella: Max! How could you?

Max: I'm not saying that I like him! I'm just saying that if I had only him, it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Fang: Well you have me, so... *kisses Max*

Do you realize you, and all of the flock, are very stupid?

Max: This is news to me.

Yeah, you are, because you never thought about how the electricity and water and everything was paid for in the 1st house you lived in with Jeb after Jeb left. Did you really not know that someone was...watching you? (raises eyebrows)

Max: Ugh. We got our water from a well, we got Iggy and Gazzy to hotwire our electricity, and we used the money Jeb had stashed around the house for food. We went into town in disguises. And no one was watching us!

If you got knocked up, would you tell Jeb?

Max: Hm. I dunno. Maybe...

Jeb: You better not get pregnant in the first place!

Max: Jeb? How the hell did you get on my blog?

Jeb: I... uh... I gave FlyingHigh13 fifty bucks to let me on.

Max: FlyingHigh13! How could you!

FlyingHigh13: I needed fifty bucks. Besides, he's in the next room with your mom, he would have figured it out eventually.

If you got knocked up (By fang, granted he isn't "HAPY" aka gay, which is totally okay if he is, though. Lissa seemed a little manly), would you or fang tell your mom?

Dr. M: I would know. Call it mother's intuition.

Iggy: Yeah, that and the fact that you would be able to hear anything they did.

Max: How does she know we weren't in Fang's room?

Iggy: 'Cause we share a wall with him, and would have told her.

Fang: Well, you just have to ruin all the fun, don't you?

Do you think she'd be happy, or would she kill fang for not protecting you?

Dr. M: If they weren't married: Killing first, joy second. If they were happily married: Definite joy.

If she killed you, how would she do it?

Dr. M: Well, first I would find a respectable place to hide the body. Then, I would hire a sniper to take him out when he least expects it.

Fang: Max, your mom scares me.

Sammie: Me too. And I fight Demons!

FlyingHigh13: She scares me too. And I read Stephen King!

KitsuneChan: She doesn't scare me!

FH13&Sam: And you're a garden gnome!

KitsuneChan: I AM NOT A GARDEN GNOME!

How do you want to die?

Max: Some way cool. I don't know exactly which way, but I want it to be remembered.

FlyingHigh13: Like how Sammie 'died' last lifetime.

Sammie: Heh... Yeah, remind me to apologize to the people that built the Twin Towers... And the plane passengers... And the people that worked in the towers...

Flock:...

Max: … _You_ caused 9/11?

Sammie: Uh-huh.

Fang: So... You blamed it on terrorists?

Sammie: Actually, the terrorists _were_ planning something. I just veered them a little off-course. I tried to fix it, but we ended up crashing.

FlyingHigh13: She also caused hurricanes Katrina, Ike, and every other hurricane, earthquake, forest fire, volcano eruption, and unexplained smear or crack on the sidewalk.

Sammie: Gotta keep those demons under control.

Flock: … Wow.

Do you think I'm emo? I do ask about death...Muahahaha

FlyingHigh13: No, but Sammie and Fang are!

Sammie: I AM NOT EMO!

Fang: I'M NOT EITHER!

FH13&KitChan: E is for emotional, ruins everybody's day, M is for miserable people! O is for on the dark side where they have some fresh cookies!

Max: COOKIES!

Sam&Fang: AAARRGH!!1!one!

Do you think you'd rather make out with Iggy or Sam?

Max: Sam.

Iggy: Geez, Max. That's just GREAT for my self-esteem!

Fang: Yeah! I thought that guy was an Eraser!

Max: Actually, I just finished reading the books, and from Ari's POV, he said that he was 'a scrawny human'. So, he wasn't working with the school

Fang: Hmph. *Kisses Max*

Do you have a unibrow?

Max: … No.

Does Fang have a unibrow?

Fang: Nope. Jeb does, though. Along with his creepy stalker Hitler mustache.

Do you smell pretty raunchy, since you're living in a cave?

Max: How many times do I have to explain this? WE'RE LIVING AT MY MOM'S HOUSE! WE'RE NOT IN A CAVE!

How long since you've bathed? I think I can smell you.

Max: I took a shower this morning, thank you very much.

FlyingHigh13: Sammie smells like her house, though. Uck. Smells like wet Garfield.

That's not a compliment

Max: Okay....

Have you ever gotten a rabies shot?

Max: No. We're resistant to rabies.

You should...and total too

Total: I resent that! Just because I'm a dog doesn't mean I'm struck with the same diseases as those normal mangy mutts!

Is Akila with you?

Max: Yes.

Wait, Ella's with you in the CAVE?

Max: WE'RE NOT IN A CAVE!

Did you make her grow wings or something?

Max: NO.

Because isn't she a little...umm...ah...heavy to carry while flying? (Don't kill me Ella. I probably outwiegh you. In fact, I probably outwiegh Fang and Iggy. MUSCLE, whahahahhaha)

Max: WE DON'T NEED TO CARRY HER BECAUSE WE ARE AT MY MOTHERS HOUSE FOR THE TIME BEING!

Do you think I'm crazy?

Max: NO, BUT YOU'RE MAKING ME INSANE. Oops, had the caps lock on.

I am. Do I remind you of nudge?

Nudge: Yup! You remind me of me!

Nudge, Are you really in love with Gazzy?

Nudge: Totally! He's cute, and sweet, and funny, and can make a mean stink bomb!

I don't think so. I think You're using him!

Max: Why would she do that?

Why, because you're in love with IGGY and trying to make him jealous!

Iggy: Nudge? Is that true?

Nudge: No!You like Ella, Max likes Fang, and I like Gazzy! End of story!

Angel: But... I'm all alone...

I just read your profile and am Hella freaked out by the 3 girls and the guy on myspace! AH! I have to go grab some pepper spray! and a base ball bat. so bye bye. I'll be back! 

FlyingHigh13: Yeah, that scared me too. Ugh. I grabbed a knife from our kitchen just in case...

Polodo:

Okay then, Iggy, prepare to suffer a long and terrible death by the sounds of Max, Fang and that Flying person. 

Iggy: Um... Okay.

Really, if you don't stop, I'll send amphibious piranhas after you. Mwahahaha!  
And now for the Q's of questional awesomeness:

How have the chinchillas been doing? Have they challenged the Flying Monkeys to a duel yet?

FlyingHigh13: the chinchillas are doing great, thanks for asking! And no, they're still trying to perfect their mind-control before they fight those stupid primates.

Angel: I'm giving them lessons!

Have you ever considered duck-taping Iggy's mouth to stop the sexual innuendos? You really need to. Although it probably won't help, considering Angel. I feel bad for her.

Max: Huh? Oh, sorry, I was using FlyingHigh13's duck tape on Iggy.

Iggy: Mmph mph mah mah mun meh mah!

Angel: Ugh! Iggy, your mind is filthier than a under Sammie's bed!

Sammie: And I have an evil twelve-armed octopus under my bed.

Here's a pairing that you guys won't like (I actually read a story for it) *drum roll*:  
ANGRI!  
This is Angel and Ari, if you are that clueless. They actually are around the same age, though.

Max: Yeah, accept for the fact that Ari is DEAD.

Has Nudge gone on any dates yet? It seems that almost everyone else is caught up with something around her age.

Nudge: Gazzy and I went to see Planet 51 last night. Don't tell Max!

Max: I'm right here.

Nudge: Eeek! The jig's up Gazzy! Run!

Who's eviler: Iggy and his horrid jokes, or Whitecoats. Don't worry Iggy, I do not hate you.

Iggy, definitely.

Sammie: I would have to say Whitecoats.

FlyingHigh13: As would I.

Fang: But you've never even experienced the Whitecoats' evil.

Sammie: Au contrair, my good friend. FlyingHigh13, tell him.

FlyingHigh13: Well, about... three or so lifetimes ago, we were trapped in Area 51.

Iggy: And how did you manage this?

Sammie: I got bored.

Flock: Ohhhhhh.

FlyingHigh13: Yeah, so they found out and locked us away. Pretty much everything that happened to you happened to us. Only, we escaped without the aid of Hitler mustache guy.

What's with the random rivalry with FlyingHigh13, Max? Are you asking for a death wish? I mean, she IS the author, so you better watch your back.

FlyingHigh13: That's what I've been trying to tell you!

Have I been rambling long enough to be like Nudge?

Max: Almost.

Finally, have you found Iggy's bomb stash yet? I pretty sure I know where it is, but I feel like torturing you, so me no telly.

Max: Geez. Well, the great Maximum Ride is just as good at torture as you!

HA! I lied, there are more q's (2):

Max: YOU LIAR!

Is Iggy right?

Max: About what?

Where's Total? I haven't seen this whole time on your blog.

Total: I was locked outside!

I finish up by saying that Max has kissed Fang (count) 18 times and made out with him twice. I will not be accepting the prize because I am a guy and I am not gay. So, Ella make up with Iggy and Fang and Max... be yourselves. PEACE OUT! 

Max: Wait, didn't you already... Oh! This is an old review!

Jazzy 2

Hey i have a simple question are you in love with fang? 

Max: Thank you! Finally, just one question! And the answer is yes!

Fang: Me too! *Kisses Max*

Everyone: Awww!

White Ice Wolf:

Fang: DAMN! Iggy, Gazzy, your aim is off!

Me: Were Back!

Misa_See_You_Rawr: All aboard The Flying Dutchmen

FlyingHigh13: But... I don't want to be part of his ghostly crew!

KitsuneChan: I STOLE HIS DINING SOCK! MUAHAHAHA!!

Yuki_IZ_Sexy: Aye Aye Captain

Max: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

All: AYE AYE CAPTAIN!

Elise: Oh Great, they had sugar

Me: Of Course!

Misa_See_You_Rawr: Do you guys like anime?

FH13&KitChan: SQUEE! ANIME! KYA~

Sammie: I hate anime.

FH13&KitChan: GRRR! HOW DARE YOU?!?!

Yuki_IZ_Sexy: Can we here one of your poems Fang

Fang: I don't write poetry.

Max: But you wrote that poem for me...

Fang: Yeah, because you told me I wasn't 'sensitive' enough.

FlyingHigh13: Silly Fang. Don't you know that means that girls want you to show your feelings?

KitsuneChan: Not write bad poetry!

FlyingHigh13: So stop being such a rock wall all the time! Or Max will just have to climb over you.

Fang: Sweet.

KitsuneChan: NOT THAT WAY!

FlyingHigh13: Perv.

Elise: It better not be as bad as W.I.W

Max: What's that?

Me: Then let me tell you all a POEM!

Max: I'd rather not...

Elise: NO!

Misa/Yuki: YAY!

Me: ahem.....  
Rose of Moon,  
Color of Blood,  
Thorns gliding with blood,  
My Rose of Love...^w^

O.o …. Okay...

Elise: T.T meanies

Me/Misa/Yuki: BYE! 

Max: See ya.

Me14:

Max: Wow. Such an original name.

Angel- What's the most interesting thing you've heard in each flock member's minds?

Angel: Hm. Well, for Iggy it was him saying he loves Ella...

Ella: Awww! *Kisses Iggy*

Iggy: Sweet.

Angel: For Max, it was when she had this one dream of Winnie the Pooh eating The School.

Max: That was the best dream ever.

Angel: For Fang, he was thinking about Max, and she looked like one of those schoolgirls from the books that FlyingHigh13 and KitChan read.

Fang: Uh... Angel, maybe you shouldn't tell them about that...

Angel: In Gazzy's mind, I heard his plan to blow up Max's jeans. I tried to warn her, but no one ever listens to the four year old.

Gazzy: That was AWESOME!

Angel: And in Nudge's mind, she went on a thirty-minute rant about pickles.

Nudge: Pickles are interesting! They're green, and bumpy, and they used to be cucumbers!

Angel: And in FlyingHigh13's mind, she was thinking about some person named Australia, and how she doesn't want her to hate her.

FlyingHigh13: If you ever read this Australia, I'M SORRY! I SWEAR I'M DIFFERENT THIS LIFETIME!

Max: Um... Okay...

Angel: And KitChan was thinking about some Manga that was completely Yowie, or Yuuey, something like that.

KitsuneChan: Hey, that's an interesting Manga!

Angel: And Sammie was thinking about demons that look like bears, but, and I quote, "like elephants, go RAAAH!"

Sammie: They do go RAAH! Until I slam them into my wall, and kill them. MUAHAHAHA!

Everyone- Who is your favorite in the flock and why?

Max: I can't choose. Angel is my baby, but Fang is my love...

FlyingHigh13: Why does this sound strangely like a Spanish soap opera I saw once?

Angel: Mine is Max! Heehee!

Gazzy: But- but I'm your brother!

Angel: But Max is my mom.

Gazzy: Fine! My favorite is Iggy!

Iggy: Yeah, mini-me!

Sammie: This is such a Giggy moment...

Fang: My favorite, of course, is Max.

Nudge: My favorite is Gazzy!

Ella: Mine is Iggy.

Iggy: I've changed my answer. *Kisses Ella*

All: Awww!

Fang: THIS IS NOT AN EGGY FIC! *Kisses Max*

Max- Aren't you so excited to wear a dress to Total's wedding? haha At least it's not a stinky old one like the ones we get in band.

FlyingHigh13: Oh, I know! Our choir dresses get so annoying. Black can only be so flattering when paired with taffeta.

Angel- [i love asking you questions since you know a lot about the flock's personal thoughts(:]What are Max and Fang thinking right now?

Angel: Well, Fang is thinking of Max in the Manga outfit again, and Max is thinking about killing Fang now that I just said that.

Max: I WILL GET YOU!

Bye!

Emgem2000

Elliebear! I love it...

Max: Me too! Haha...

Ella: Iggy, you do realize that's what my mom called me when I was two, right?

Iggy: And I don't care, Elliebear!

All: Awww!

Max: Not Eggy. *Kisses Fang*

As for the hilariousness vote, I've gotta say FH13. Mainly 'cause she says I can threaten people with her chinchilla's. Thanks!

FlyingHigh13: You are welcome! Thanks for the vote! Oh, and when you do threaten someone, make sure to inform them that they are MY evil flying chinchillas. Then tell me.

What would I have to do to make you guys hate me?

Max: Be like Sammie, KitChan, or FH13.

Sam,FH13&KitChan: Hey! Why do you hate us?

Max: Because you're annoying!

Sammie: Well, we can't deny that.

Max: And you're freaks!

KitsuneChan: Hey! They're the freaks! I have no supernatural powers whatsoever, much to my discontent.

Max: You don't?

FlyingHigh13: Nope. Sammie just randomly told her when I accused her of keeping too many secrets.

Sammie: Actually, we're putting everything out there right now. Everything we have hidden from people since the dawn of time, right there for everyone to see.

FlyingHigh13: I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! BRING ON THE PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES! WOOOT!

And Sammie, thank you. I am rather strange. I like your name. My friend's called that. Actually, 2 of them are - there's Sam too. We call him Samantha... He calls me Emmett. 'Tis funnyful.

KitsuneChan: NO! Tis tis my word!

Urufu-Chan

KitsuneChan: Look! It's me!

Haha, thats waz hilarious. And Sammie- you called emgem wierd? Oh, the irony. Oh and Samz... I'm still going to kill you.

Sammie: You are?

KitsuneChan: Yes, I have to get you back for what you did! Read on further to find out what I will do...

I'm going to kill you by carving out your intestines with a grapefriut spoon then stuff your body in a tuba and then i'll trow your body into a pot of boiling oil with flesh-eating dolphins to feast on your fryed carcass...Muwahahahahahaha...

Sammie: Uh.... Okay... YOU SCARE ME!!!

Well, Okay then ^_^ I'm pretty hyper right now and I have to go but not before taking a jab at dear Fang... and I will now break out in song...

Max: Oh, jeez...

Ya'll ready for this?...  
Here I Go...  
U-G-L-Y you ani't got no allbi, you UGLY!  
HEY! HEY! YOU UGLY!

Fang: Well, at least she didn't call me emo...

KitsuneChan: EMO!

Fang: AARGH!

Bye-bye _

Gazillion Pyro Rock

Me: AHA! Something to make my day simply amazing-an actual reference to one of my Fanfictions!!  
Thanks!!

Max: … You're welcome...

Yay for Phobia and toe-munchkins and Frog (who googled Toe Munchkins and told me about this!)

Max: I love how google is now a verb. Or is it adjective? I always get those mixed up. Well, that's what ten years in a cage will do to ya.

Gazzy: -grumbles- I'm not scared of Barney...but he DOES take kid's money when he hugs them. But then he stabs them in the back with a knife, too...

Gazzy: Hi me! And Barney does stab those kids! Wait... How are there TWO of me?

Iggy: Le Gasp! There is a Gazzy 2!

Max 2: Hm. I thought I was the only 2 left.

Nudge: Wait, aren't you supposed to be dead?

Max 2: Damn! *poof*

-Pyro and Gazzy  
(Pyro's jumping up and down and happydancing...) 

SynchroStar16

Hi again! It's me! Your favorite reviewer!(Right?) I don't know how you dealt with that Sammie girl. I think Flying High was funnier. 

FlyingHigh13: The author thanks you! Someday when I write my own book (which may be soon), I will put a thank you to all of you guys that voted for me in the funniness contest!!

Sammie: Yeah, right.

FlyingHigh13: Screw you.

Sammie was just weird. No offense. 

Sammie: None taken. I get it all the time.

Hey, Max, do you actually hate Sam now or do you just not care? 

Max: Which Sam are you talking about?

Sammie: If it's me, I think there's still a lingering hostility.

Max: Shut up or I'll punch you!

Sammie: You see my point?

Max: And if it's prep school Sam, then I don't really care.

Hey Fang, I have another reason you want to kill Saint Fang of Boredom. She claims she kidnapped you and that you have a Max plushie.

Fang: I have not been kidnapped! Someone get this Saint Fang over here and let me talk to her myself!

FlyingHigh13: Seriously, if someone could do that, I would be forever grateful.

Fang: And then I would punch her lights out! I do NOT have a Max plushie!

Angel: Yes you do.

Fang: Okay, maybe I do. But she doesn't have to go around telling everyone!

And that Max has a Fang plushie.

Max: I do not!

Angel: Yes you do.

And that you and Iggy had a kid named Justin. 

FlyingHigh13: Oh, I read that story! It is flipping hilarious.

Fang&Iggy: WHAT. THE. FU-

FlyingHigh13: NO CURSING! *Whacks with steamed halibut*

Fang: Where the crap did you get a steamed halibut?

FlyingHigh13: I stole it from my sister. Sorry, Kate!

Very weird. Possibly weirder than Sammie. No offense Sammie. 

Sammie: Okay, when someone says something is weirder than ME, you know it's pretty strange.

Thanks for the fashion advice Nudge! Green does look pretty good on me! 

Nudge: The great Nudge is never wrong!

Max: Ha.

Nudge: Shut up.

Ella, you should put that bazooka wherever you found it. I wouldn't even trust Max with a bazooka. God knows what she'd do to the School with it.

Max: Heehee...

_Max's mind...._

Max grabbed the bazooka from the ground, and loaded it. "Suck this!" she shouted, and shot at The School. It was reduced to a pile of rubble in a matter of minutes. "MUAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

Max: Heehee...

Of course they do deserve it. Do you guys like to swim? I am on a synchronized swimming team. I love to swim! Did I tell you guys that already? I forget. I like ducks. Do you like ducks?

Sammie: DUCK! SQUEE~

KitChan&FH13: O.o

Max: Did you just...

Fang: Squee?

Sammie: Uh... Uh... FISH!

Do you like cats? Did you ever get to ride that horse on Anne's ranch? That would be cool. I have to go to school( We can't all be un-educated bird-kids) so I'll see ya later. Bye! 

Max: Buh-bye. Only a few more people to go.

:

Max: You know, that name right there is creative.

"everything awesome, black, red, or Fangish in the world.

Fang: Yes, that be Gemo.

Sammie: GEMO!

" Everything Black and red...Probably NOT a good idea. Really, do you want to hear us Les Mis fans going "RED! THE BLOOD OF ANGRY MEN! BLACK! THE DARK OF AGES PAST! RED! A WORLD ABOUT TO DAWN! BLACK! THE NIGHT THAT ENDS AT LAST!" every time we see something red and black?

FlyingHigh13: Oh, my school won UIL with that play a few years ago.

KitsuneChan: Ah, the joys of theatre...

FlyingHigh13: Oh, you guys will never believe this.

Iggy: What?

KitsuneChan: In theatre, we're making a movie, and one of the characters is God.

Max: Yeah? So?

FlyingHigh13: Well, the kid we chose to play God is and Athiest!

Fang: … Wow.

Max: Seriously?

KitChan&FH13: Yup.

Sammie: I love irony.

Hahahaha, some of my friends would eventually kill me... :D 

Sammie: That's what I say too!

Trystan: I'm already dead!

FlyingHigh13: Trystan? How did you get on here?

Trystan: Ghosts are excellent hackers.

Max: Um... Who is this?

Sammie: This is our ghosty friend, Trystan. Hey, where's Alyssa?

Alyssa: Right here!

FlyingHigh13: Hi, Allie! Can I call you Allie?

Alyssa: I don't care.

Max: ...Okay... Carrying on.

Laugh_'til_tears:

OMG! ROTFLOL! I LOVE LOVE LOVE your blog Maxie!

Max: Thanks. But don't call me Maxie.

Trystan: Really? Maxie?

Max: I KEELS YOU!

Trystan: Ha! You're about a hundred years too late!

Max: Damn.

Its too funny! I personal think that tat your funnier FlyHigh13.

Max: Thank you!

FlyingHigh13: You suck.

But not much funnier then Sammie.

Sammie: I rule supreme!

I thought no one could EVER be as much of a perv as the Igster. Apparently I was wrong. Keep it up! 

Sammie: HA! I am supreme perv too!

Iggy: No, I am!

Sammie: I'm a loveby! Beat that!

Iggy: I'm a mutant birdkid! Beat that!

Sammie: I did, three lifetimes ago!

Iggy: Well-

Max: You're BOTH the supreme perv, okay?

Sam&Ig: Fine.

SeekDreamsAndFindHope:

Rose: *cries*

Max: Um...

Elli: *is bawling*

Max: What?

Luna: *huge shuddering sobs*

Max: What's wrong?

Elli: YOU FORGOT ABOUT US! *wails*

Luna: HOW COULD YOU?!

Max: We just did a whole chapter on you!

Rose: *stops crying* MORE QUESTIONS!

Max: Uck.

Elli: Does Max have freckles?

Max: No, I have no freckles.

FlyingHigh13: Yes you do.

KitsuneChan: Yeah, I can see them too.

Max: I do not have freckles!

Rose: Does Ella have Feckless Freckles?

Max: No.

Luna: I want to see *takes deep breath* Fang's Freaky Funny Foolish Friendly Fake Faithful Faithless Fragile Faulty False Fervent Foul Frightful Frigid Flying Fierce Forgetful Fine Fabulous Fantastic Fast French Firm Frantic Fraudulent Fanatical Fancy Famous Finicky Filthy Fanciful Fitful Furry Foamy Formidable Fretful Full First Fit Fast Flawless Flightly Fat Furry Ferocious Futile Funny Fantastic Fantabulous Feminine Fabled Fashionable Faithful Famous Fantastic Ferverent Fluent Fortunate Friendly Funny Foolish Flatulent Fastidious Flirty Fascinating Fun Formal Fagot

Fang: What?

Funky Favorable Feline Figgy Fictitious Fudgey Fuzzy Furry Faded Finnish Foul Found Floppy Flabby Fatty Fittest Fragile Frivolous Flippant Foreign Famished Fasting Fey Forceful Forgetful Flakey Flightly Flamboyant Flammable Fluid Fashionable Fierce Fiery Fictitious Fancy Factual Free Frozen Frain FAtal Fluctuating Flustered Foxy Feathered Frosty Facial Freckles! *gasps for breath*

Fang: Wow. How long did it take you to google all those f words?

Iggy: Heehee.

Fang: What?

Sammie: You said f word.

*Sammie and Iggy burst out laughing*

KitChan&FH13: Idiots.

Rose: Wow. I bet I can do better for Max... I want to see Max's macro Marissa macabre macaronic Macedonian Machiavellian macho mad maddening magenta magic magical magnetic magnificent main majestic major makeshift maladaptive maladaptive maladjusted maladroit Malay Malaysian malcontent male malefic malevolent malleable malicious malignant malodorous mammalian mammoth manageable manageable mandatory maniacal manic manifold manipulative manly mannerly mannish many marbled marginal marsh marked markedly married martial Martian marvelous masculine massive master masterful matchless material materialistic maternal mature mawkish maximum meager measly mechanical meddlesome mediocre Mediterranean mean meaningful meaningless mean-spirited meaty measured meddling medical mediocre meek melancholy melodic melodious mellifluous mellow melodic melted memorable memorial memorize menacing mendacious menial mental mentionable merciful mere meretricious meritorious merry mesmerizing messianic messy methodical meticulous metric mewing Mexican middle middle-aged middle-class middling midlife miffed mighty mild mile-wide militant military milky milled mimicking mindful mindless mingy mini miniature minimalist minuscule minor minty minute miraculous mirky mirrored, misanthropic, mischievous, miscreant, miserable, misguided, misleading, missing, misted, misty, misunderstood, moaning, mobile, mocking, modern, modest, modish, moist, moldy, momentary, momentous, monarchical, monastic, monastic, Mongol, mongoloid, mono basic, meromorphic, monosyllabic, monotone, monotonic, monotonous, monstrous, Montanan, moody, mopey, moping, mopish, moral, morbid, more, moribund, Moorish, moody, Moroccan, moronic, morose, Moldavian, mossy, mostly, motherly, motley, mottled, mountainous, mournful, mosey, mousy, mouthy, movable, moving, mow, mucky, muddled, muddy, muffled, mulish, multilateral, multipurpose, multicolored, multiple, multi-talented, multivariate, mummified, mundane, murderous, murky, muscular, mushy, musical, musing, musty, mute, muted, myopic, myriad, mysterious, mystical, mythical Mathematical Mask.

What the frick?

Elli: Wow. I can't beat that...or can I? No, I can't.  
Luna: So, update soon? *blinks baby blue eyes* Pwease? *pouts*

You got your wish! And we got a short review from you!

FlyingHigh13: It's a Christmas miracle!

Polodo:

REVIEWED! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
Hold on, let me read this right... yep. You kissed Max and Max giggled... IT'S A BIGGER SIGN OF THE APOCOLYPSE THEN FANG GIGGLING... maybe. But still, RUN FOR YOUR PATHETIC HUMAN LIVES! I'm high off of... Tootsie Rolls. Go figure.

Sammie: I did that once. So has my brother. But, my brother has done every drug known to man, and some only known to smoked halibut.

FlyingHigh13: I knew those smoked halibut were hiding drugs!

I wonder what ever happened to the peanut butter recipe... I'm curious how it tastes, you know, after your insides are blown up and all tastes quite good. If Iggy or Gazzy find it, I'm stealing it before they can send it to those 3.

Iggy: Good luck with that! We're going to hide it where no one will ever find it!

Gazzy: Iggy?

Iggy: Just a sec. We searched for hours, days, even minutes for the right spot.

Gazzy: Iggy!

Iggy: Not now, Gazzy! Anyways, we finally found the perfect spot-

Gazzy: IGGY!

Iggy: WHAT?

Gazzy: The peanut butter is going to-

*BOOM!*

Max: *cough* Why didn't you disable the peanut butter?

Iggy: I never thought of that.

Dr. M: What the hell happened to my house?!?!

Gazzy: Iggy forgot to disable the explosive peanut butter.

Dr. M: IGGY!!!!

Iggy: Thanks a lot, man. Owowowow!not the ear! Come on, I'm already blind!

I love the books, though not a big fan of the ones mentioned (other than Boxcart Children. Awesomeness.) And the age old mystery is solved, JP wasn't making Bird-kids out of thin air.

Max: Yup. He was making them out of us!

Otherwise, there'd be tons of Faxxy babies flying everywhere, and Max would be attacking him with her super-awesome super-sonic speed.

Max: Well, I don't mean to brag, but, do you want to see me fly to the Sahara and back? Wanna see me do it again?

I've gotta agree with Iggy. Explosives are more important than girls to me... no wonder I don't got a girlfriend. Or maybe it's because I spend my life on Fanfiction... I think it's the second one.

FlyingHigh13: Awww. Well, if it makes you feel any better, I spend most of my life on fanfiction too. I have no boyfriend either.

Sammie: And the moment you do, he will mysteriously end up in the hospital...

FlyingHigh13: Come on, you've already beat up half the guys in our middle school.

Sammie: Well, they were looking at me funny!

Max: HA! Now we know you're in middle school!

FlyingHigh13: Damn. Well, at least they don't know I'm in eighth grade...

Max: We do now!

FlyingHigh13: Damn!

Max: Soon, very soon, we will find out everything about you, FlyingHigh13!

So now Fang's gay and Max is straying off to Flyer... THE APOCALYPSE oh never mind. There are too many signs to count.

Sammie: I can count! One, two, three, ummm....

FlyingHigh13: Four.

Sammie: Right! Four.

Next shown review (I'm following format due to boredness):

Cookies... COOKIES! MWAHAHAHA! MY COOKIES!... yep. Those darn Tootsie Rolls finally got to me.

Max: NO! MY COOKIES!

Do I remember those numbers. Wait, yes I do... so Elli got it right, too. Wait, no makeouts! I WIN! WOOT! WOOT! (Tootsie Rolls should be considered a illegal drug now, can't you tell?)

FlyingHigh13: You know that new drug that people are smoking that's supposed to be the legal version of pot? Well, my grandma has some growing in her yard. Me and my sister were joking about how it was going to get raided by teenagers.

I thought the Flying Monkeys only controlled Oz and some parts of Atlantis. This requires research! Once I'm bored out of my mind or have homework to do, that is...

Max: Uck. I hate homework.

Who doesn't know the JoBros aren't gay (other than the brainwashed zombies that are their fans)!?!

FlyingHigh13: Which Jo-nas boy is gay?

Max: ALL OF THEM!

YAY! Non-script! Why am I cheering! Darn Tootsie Rolls! Yay for Tootsie Rolls!

Waterbender! Do you know Aang? Or Katara? Anyone?

FlyingHigh13: I'm not a waterbender! I'm a mermaid! We have control over water, duh!

Okay, I continue review with Q's!:

Iggy, how many times have you blown your socks off literally? Like in a explosion? 

Iggy: Let's see... times four, carry the two... seven times.

And have you found that peanut butter recipe? I need to steal it... I really hope Ella, Rose and Luna don't hear this. Then they'd be upwind about the conspiricy... man I'm screwed if this airs...

**ELLA! ROSE! LUNA! LOOK HERE!! **

Max. Why are you called Max?

Max: Cuz I'm just that awesome.

Why?

Max: Cause.

Why?

Why?

Why?

Is this annoying?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Max: I'm just going to ignore you until you're done.

Okay, we can both agree this is annoying, right?

Max: Yes.

Okay, so final question: I repeat, IS Iggy right?

Max: About WHAT?

Ya, you must hate me by now, so I'll be going.

FlyingHigh13: I don't hate you!

KitsuneChan: Someone has a cru-ush!

FlyingHigh13: Do not!

Sammie: Polodo, prepare to mysteriously end up in the hospital...

Max: *Sigh.*

Viva la Vida (Live the Life in French, did you know that?)

Max: No I did not. It's nice to learn.

Polodo

**FINALLY. FREAKING. DONE. This chapter is twenty-five freaking pages. **

**FlyingHigh13: I just realized something!**

**Iggy: What?**

**FlyingHigh13: This is the tenth chapter! We've finally reached double digit chapters! This is cause for celebration!**

**Gazzy&Iggy: Do we get to blow something up?**

**Angel: Do we get to play dolls?**

**Nudge: Do we get to go to the mall?**

**Max: Do we get to kick Eraser butt?**

**Fang: Do we get to go shopping for guyliner? HEY! FlyingHigh13, I will get you for that!**

**FlyingHigh13: Sorry, it was too funny to be left alone. And no, the celebration is.... WATCHING PHANTOM OF THE OPERA AT SAMMIE'S GRANDPARENT'S HOUSE ON THEIR BIGASS TV!**

**Max: Does it involve popcorn?**

**FlyingHigh13: Hell yeah!**

**All: I'm in!**

**Review, please!!!**


	11. Mistake kidnapping and internet madness

**FlyingHigh13: Oh. My. Jashin. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! It's been so long, and I always say about how much I hate those people who take forever to update, and NOW I'M ONE OF THEM! WAAAAAH!!! **

**Max: Aw, quit your whining and just update already!**

**FlyingHigh13: What do you think I'm doing?**

**Max: *Sigh* I really don't want to argue with you right now. Just update the frikin story.**

**FlyingHigh13: But if we don't argue then it won't be funny!**

**KitsuneChan: Yeah, and who doesn't love a good argument between friends?**

**FH13&Max: Friends?**

**KitsuneChan: Acquaintances?**

**FH13&Max: …**

**KitsuneChan: Mutual people.**

**FlyingHigh13: I'll update when I want to!**

**Max: Well, you better make that soon, or people will stop reading your story. **

**Fang: If I could just intervene....**

**Max&FH13: STAY OUT!**

**Fang: Fine! Sorry...**

**Iggy: What have I told you bro? Stay out of the catfights. **

**Trystan: Or grab a hose and spray 'em. They're wearing white shirts.**

**Iggy: I like the way you think, man! **

**Alyssa: Trystan! I told you to stop being such a perv! *Grabs ear***

**Trystan: Owowowowow! Sorry, Alyssa!**

**Fang: Whapicha! *cracks imaginary whip***

**Trystan: *glare***

**Max: Okay, can we get this introduction over with? It's already a page long.**

**FlyingHigh13: Yeah, I guess so. Cue the reviews!**

SeekDreamsAndFindHope:

Max: Do we really have to start with them?

FlyingHigh13: Suck it up, and let's get it over with.

Max: Well, you seem extremely irritable today....

FlyingHigh13: Well, I'm going to try to update all my stories tonight, so I just want to get this over with.

KitsuneChan: HEY HEY HEY! EVERYONE READ MY STORIES! MY PENNAME IS URUFU-CHAN!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS! IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, THEN LEAVE ME A REVIEW! REVIEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!

FlyingHigh13: No advertising on my stories! *whack*

KitsuneChan: Oww! Where did you get a turnip?

FlyingHigh13: I'm not too sure...

Luna: NONONONONO! How can you like Falling Inside the Black best?! What about Comatose or It's Not Me It's You? (Max, I highly recommend that, might make you work out some of your issues with Jeb, blame everything on him. Yeah.)

Max: Thank you, Luna. I think that's the most sensible thing you have ever said.

Fang: I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to them...

Max: Oh no... Am I turning.... _nice_? AH! SOMEONE! GET SOME HOT WATER! GET SOME DISINFECTANT!

FlyingHigh13: Niceness isn't like dog germs, idiot.

Total: Hey! I resent that!

FlyingHigh13: And Falling Inside the Black isn't my favorite. My favorite is The Last Night. Another question, do you like Papa Roach?

KitsuneChan: THEY ROCK!!!!!

FlyingHigh13: ~Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness, I need to calculate what creates my own madness.~

KitsuneChan: ~And I'm addicted to your punishment, and your the master, and I am waiting for disaster~

Fang: Okay, even I don't know what's going on.

FH13&KitChan: GETTING AWAY WITH MURDER! It's Hidan's theme song.

Iggy: Hidan?

Sammie: What have I told you about being Narutards?

KitsuneChan: We're sorry. BUT YOU CAN'T CONTAIN OUR NARUTARDNESS!!!!!

Max: moving on.

  
Rose: Dude, it's six in the morning...

Max: Not here. Here it's....5:55 pm.

  
Luna: I'm awake!

All: Us too!!!

  
Rose: And I'm not...

Trystan: Technically, I'm not alive....

  
Luna: So, a heart thingy...take a and a 3 and put them together! 3!!

FlyingHigh13: Yay! 3 33333333333333

Max: Oh, great. You got her started now....

Rose: *snore*  
Luna: THEY ARE NOT MY MONKEYS! THEY DO NOT LISTEN TO ME!

FlyingHigh13: HA! My chinchillas are better! They have been trained to listen to their master! HA!

  
Rose: HEYWHOWHAWHY?!  
Luna: Sorry,Rosie. But the monkeys are not my monkeys, they just battle it out in my basement.  
Rose: What *yawn* What are you talking about?  
Luna: Do the monkeys take bribes?  
Rose: Yeah, all the time. A finger is an acceptable offering.

Max: … Ew.

FlyingHigh13: Okay, if Max says ew, we know somethings up.

Fang: What is with with you girls and your small flying animals?

KitsuneChan: Don't come between a girl and her small flying animals.

FlyingHigh13: Don't forget the evil part! Yes... They must be evil....

  
Luna: ...? You have all ten fingers...  
Rose: Yeah, because I haven't bribed them. Hot dogs might make an acceptable substitute, but they gotta be 100% natural turkey to make it worthwhile.

Max: Really? Those are some picky monkeys...

  
Luna: ...go back to sleep.  
Rose: Nah, I'm awake now. 'Sides, I stole your coffee.

FlyingHigh13: Did someone say coffee?

All: NO! NO ONE SAID COFFEE!

Max: be a little careful saying the 'c' word around her....

  
Luna: Imma gonna go get a new one.  
Rose: Kk. *giggles* Luna, Fang reacted to the pansy comment!

Fang: Like hell I did! No one calls Fang whatever-my-last-name-is a pansy and gets away with their life! Except Max.

FlyingHigh13: And me!

Fang: No, I'd probably kill you.

FlyingHigh13: Pansy.

Fang: Why you.... *growl*

FlyingHigg13: Muahaha! Author Powers, AWAY!!!!

Fang: What the... I can't move!

FlyingHigh13: Don't underestimate the power of the author....

  
Luna: He DOES know that was a) a dare, and b) a continued joke, right?

All: …

Fang: THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE TO KNOW BEFORE I LAUNCHED THE MISSILE!!

Max: You WHAT?!?

Fang: Uh... I... IlaunchedamissileatLuna'shousei'msorrymaxpleasedon'tkillme! (Translation: I launched a missile at Luna's house, I'm sorry, please don't kill me)

Trystan: Whose whipped now?

Alyssa: Still you.

Trystan: Yes, dear...

  
Rose: I dunno.

Fang: Then I'll tell you! YES! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE TO KNOW!

Max: Fang, call off the missile.

Fang: You can't just call off a launched missile! Or can you...

Iggy: Nope.

Max: Oh, well. I guess they'll have to be obliterated...

Iggy: Wait, I think we can- mph! Mah! Et uho!

Max: *hand over Iggy's mouth* We're so sorry, girls. Just accept the fact, and try to get on with your short short lives.

FlyingHigh13: why don't they just leave their- MPH! Hai hee muapher! Et uoh!

Max: Like I said... accept it... move on...

  
Luna: Kk. Hm. I can't find my library book, do you think Max...?

Max: Max what?

  
Rose: Well, I guess she could've...

Max: I could've what?

  
Luna: If she did, I'm in so much trouble...

Max: Wha- HEY! I didn't steal your library book!

FlyingHigh13: Yeah, she doesn't even read!

Max: Yea- HEY! I resent that....

Rose: Ms. Lancaster?  
Luna: No, Ms. Williams.  
Rose: Back to earlier topic, why would she?

Max: I wouldn't!

  
Luna: Well, it WAS...  
Rose: Yeah, you're right...  
Luna: ...  
Rose: …

Max: WHAT?!?!

  
Luna: Have you seen it anywhere? Max Ride II: School's Out Forever?

Max: … WHY WOULD I STEAL MY OWN BOOK?!?!

FlyingHigh13: Oh, calm down, Maxie.

Max: Don't call me Maxie!

FlyingHigh13: I'll call you what ever I-

KitsuneChan: Megu-Chan, sometimes it's best to just leave things alone...

FlyingHigh13: Fine, Kodo-Chan....

  
Rose: Hmm. I gotta go home now, get my stuff and get ready for school...last time I fall asleep on Luna's kitchen table...

Max: Well, it's better than falling asleep on a rock... ouch...

  
Luna: Why WERE you at my house last night, anyway?  
Rose: History project. I forgot my textbook at school.  
Luna: Ok. BYE, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ella. Elli isn't here, btw. WAIT! Aren't you going to finish up our massive comments? 

Max: We just did. SEE YA!

KitChan&FH13: Ja ne~

Fang: Bye.

Iggy: Happy Rubber Duckie Day!

Nudge: BYE!!

Ella: I'm finally talking!

Total: bye!

Angel: Have an angelic day!

Gazzy: And a joyful BOOM to you!

FlyingHigh13: Hey, we didn't fight! And Gazzy didn't ruin it with his farting! Thank you, little Naruto!

Gazzy: How many times you I have to tell you, I'M NOT NARUTO!

KitsuneChan: Sure, whatever you say, Naruto.

Gazzy: AARRRGH!

Emgem2000

Max: Oh, I don't think we've seen her in a while....

...  
Lol.

FlyingHigh13: I know, I'm hilarious, right? C'mon, you know it's true!

Max: Most of it is my superior funnyness.

FlyingHigh13: Oh, puh-lease! I'm the author! All this funny stuff is MY doing! So HA!

Max: Don't we have this argument every chapter?

Fang: Sometimes multiple times. Hold on a sec. *Kisses Max*

Max: heehee... What were we talking about?

Flyinghigh13: *mouths* thank you.

  
Micronesia is a group of Islands in the Pacific (?) Ocean, near Indonesia. I thinketh. Its flag is blue, with four white stars on in white. The capital city is Palikir.  
Yeah. I know these things. Don't ask... 

Max: Just for the sake of it, I'm gonna. How? Google?

FlyingHigh13: Yay, a fellow nerd! Not that you're a nerd or anything, but...

Black Ookami Wolf

Max: Oooh, a new person!

IM FINALLY BACK 

Max: Back...? I don't think I remember you...

  
1)Max how do u feel about Fang dying in next book and its Angel's prediction

Max: WHAT?!?!

FlyingHigh13: Yeah, JP is going to kill off Fang...

Max: No, Angel can see the future?!?!

All: *sweatdrop*

2)I have the second manga of maximum ride ur makeovers are cool in it Fang got off the charts of voting though  


FlyingHigh13: I totally agree. Fang looked H-O-T HOTT!

Max: *smack* That's my boyfriend you're talking about!

Flyinghigh13: That's MY turnip you're smacking me with!

Fang: Oh, the things they're reduced to fighting about...

  
3)Nudge what do u think of Iggy(Niggy)  


Nudge: Well, he's a good friend, and an awesome cook, but he likes Ella, and I'm Gazzy's girl.

Rock Lee: Ah, young love... SO YOUTHFUL!

KitsuneChan: How'd you get in here? Get out! *smack*

Rock Lee: Ah! TURNIPS ARE NOT YOUTHFUL!!

Flock: …

Fang: Okay, I'm just gonna be the one that says it. What the fu-

FlyingHigh13: *smack* WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT CURSING?!?!?

4)Whats ur guys fav anime/manga  


Max: You just had to ask them this question...

KitsuneChan: Well, I love Bleach, Naruto (most of all), Fruits Basket, +Anima, and many others!

FlyingHigh13: I love all the same ones, only I also like Ouran High School Host Club, but Rachel seems to hate it.

KitsuneChan: I have nothing against the Manga! I just HATE the Twincest!

FlyingHigh13: But-

KitsuneChan: HATE IT!

FlyingHigh13: Geez, you didn't even get this worked up when I told you I was a vegetarian...

KitsuneChan: When you're a vegetarian, you're not eating anything you're related to!!!

  
5)Where will Totals and Akilas honeymoon be

Total: I dunno. Probably just the backyard, or a park somewhere. AkiAki didn't want anything too extravagant.

Max: _AkiAki_?

Fang: Finally, a nickname worse than Iggy's...

Total: Hey! I worked for three days to come up with that!

6)who thinks Taylor Lautner who plays Jacob in Twilight is HOT 

All girls: US!!!

All guys: HEY!

Max: What? Taylor Lautner is hot!

Fang: You better say I'm hotter...

Max: Don't worry, Fangeypoo! You're still my number one!

Fang: Maaax... I told you not to call me that on the Internet!

All: *snicker*

InkDrinker

Max: Well. That's certainly an... original name...

FlyingHigh13: Who the heck drinks ink?

KitsuneChan: I'm sure she has her reasons...

Heehee, this story is awesome.

FlyingHigh13: Thank you! Another person that thinks we're awesome!

Max: Actually, she thinks this story is awesome. And it _is_ MAX'S blog. AKA, me.

Fang: Yes, we all get it Max. You're awesome.

Max: And don't you forget it! *Kisses Fang*

  
Okay, I have just one question. Well, not really a question, more of a request.

Max: Go ahead. We take requests, statements, flames, and questions!

  
Can you tell Iggy hi and that he's my favorite character? Heehee. :D 

Iggy: YES! I'm a favorite character for once!! Not you, Fang, or you, Max, ME!!!! HA!!

Max: Oh, great. Now he's on a power trip...

Iggy: I would like to thank InkDrinker, for announcing me as my favorite character! You rock, girl!

FlyingHigh13: Yeah, yeah, one fan likes you. It's not like you won Miss America or something.

Iggy: Thank you! Thank you! Thank-

KitsuneChan: *smack* SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO READ YAOI!

Iggy: Ow! That turnip really does hurt...

FlyingHigh13: Oh, hey, we both live in Texas!! Yay!

Max: But... You don't have an accent.. Or big hair...

FlyingHigh13: *sigh* This is why I hate living in Texas... Not every Texan has an accent or big hair! And not every one of us is a homophobe or a racist! I know I'm not! And for those of you who watched the Family Guy episode where they go to Texas, NONE OF THAT IS TRUE! *mumbles* Dang people making me mad with their stereotypes...

Gontulet

Do you guys lay eggs? 

All: …

FlyingHigh13: Wow. Someone actually asked this question?

Max: Y-yeah, I think so...

KitsuneChan: I knew this day would come...

Fang: Really...

Max: Um... No, not that we know of...

FlyingHigh13: My Jashin... I can't believe it...

SeekDreamsAndFindHope

Max: Oh, god, not again!

FlyingHigh13: Hey, we have an obligation to answer all questions, and we must honor it!

Luna: *snarls* CONSPIRACY?! WHAT CONSPIRACY? *is growling and looking overall threatening*  
Rose: *is smacking a furry sheep model*

FlyingHigh13: Okay, maybe we should skip this...

Max: I thought we had an obligation?

FlyingHigh13: That was before they started...

Elli: *waves a sheet of paper in the air* I PROPOSE A COMPETITION! Us Versus anyone who dares challenge us (Especially you, podolo), in who can make Max crack the fastest...or world domination, whichever Fang chooses. Thus, we test his true love for Maxiumum AND Get some good old fun in the process.

Fang: I wanna see who can make Max crack.

Max: What?! I thought you were my boyfriend...

Fang: Oh, I am. I just want to see who can make you crack the fastest.

Max: *sob*

  
Luna: *is now relaxed* Okay! I accept, on behalf of Team Hope!  
Rose: Hm...Okay, to answer your questions. How long did it take us to google the words? None at all. She got those off the top of her head. I didn't google them...I yahooed them. I lovest yahoo answers.

Max: Ah, Yahoo... an expression of joy, and a website....

  
Elli: Luna, last chapter, what the crud? Your eyes aren't blue.  
Luna: *blinks aforementioned eyes innocently* But of course they are!  
Rose: No, they're not, they're green.  
Elli: And now they're grey...  
Luna: Change colors.

FlyingHigh13: Mine too! They switch shades of green each day, and in different light and such.

Max: Fang, you getting this?

Fang: Yup. *Writes in notebook* Has green eyes...

FlyingHigh13: What's that?

Max: It's our information-about-FlyingHigh13 book.

FlyingHigh13: You really want to know who I am that much?

Max: Well, you keep your face in the shadows, you disguise your voice...

FlyingHigh13: sigh....

  
Rose: Oh. Okay, moving on. The peanut butter...I've never been stupid enough to eat it.  
Elli: I was. It tastes a bit more bitter and/or acidic than regular peanut butter, but with Jelly, you don't even notice.

Gazzy: You actually ate it?

Nudge: You're right, it does taste like that!

  
Luna: You were the one who ate it?!  
Rose: No, that was Gazzy, remember when he bunked with?

Gazzy: I ate it? Hm. I guess I do sleep-eat...

Flyinghigh13: Told you so! And you didn't believe me...

Max: What reason do we have to believe you?

FlyingHigh13: Touche...

  
Luna: OH, yeah, that was  
Elli: And then he...  
Luna: I'm still trying to figure out what the heck he and Luke were doing with one of those anyway!  
Rose: I know! I wouldn't trust him with one, max.  
Elli: It's just not safe for the rest of the universe.  
Rose: Yup. Disturbing.

Max: I agree.

FlyingHigh13: I'm bleeding...

KitsuneChan: Lick it! Do you taste the musk now?

FlyingHigh13: Nope. Still don't taste it.

KitsuneChan: Fang! Don't you agree that blood tastes like tangy iron and musk?

Fang: Well, I taste the tangy iron, but not the musk...

FlyingHigh13: Me too!

Iggy: I taste the musk.

Max: Really? I taste it too.

KitsuneChan: Y'know, blood is an aphrodisiac.

Max: A what-what?

FlyingHigh13: An aphrodisiac! Something that increases lust.

Max: … Okay, then...

Fang: That's... nice to know...

FlyingHigh13: I think that it's supposed to taste different to everyone, according to what attracts them. That third flavor, I mean. Like in a love potion.

KitsuneChan: Really? Because I always thought-

Max: Okay, are we seriously having a conversation about what blood tastes like?

FlyingHigh13: Oh, please, we do this every day.

KitsuneChan: Literally.

Max: I knew you two were insane...

  
Luna: BOXCAR CHILDREN RULE!  
Elli: WTD?  
Rose: WTD?  
Luna: What the Dhampir. Vampire ACademy. READ IT. NAOW.

FlyingHigh13: Y'know, I tried, and I just didn't like it.

Max: I don't enjoy reading.

KitsuneChan: I might read it.

  
Elli: I remember when we used to laugh about nothing at all  
Rose: It was better than going mad  
Luna: From trying to solve all the problems we're going through  
Elli: Forget 'em all  
Rose: Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall  
Luna: Together we faced it all  
Elli: Remember when we'd  
Rose: Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
Luna: In the dark room lit by the TV light  
Elli: Through all the hard times in my life  
Rose: Those nights kept me alive  
Luna: We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Elli: Didn't want to go home to another fight  
Rose: Through all the hard times in my life  
Luna: Those nights kept me alive  
Elli: Gotta LOVE that song. I always think of Rose and Lissa in VA or Max and Fang... 

Max: It's nice that you think of us, but...

Fang: It's kinda creepy how you compare our lives to songs...

KitsuneChan: Love is like a Serial Killer.

Max: What? Where did that come from?

KitsuneChan: Think about it! Love will always find you. So will a Serial Killer.

Max: Well-

KitsuneChan: Love hurts you. So do Serial Killers.

Max: I guess-

KitsuneChan: Love knows you better than anyone else. So does a Serial Killer.

Max: Well, yeah. You're right.

Fang; Wow. I have a whole different take on love now...

KitsuneChan: See? I'll make you think!

Iggy: That you will...

Polodo:

Max: Finally, someone I can slightly stand...

Yayz! Update. Oh yeah, and Max? You don't want to know what I meant by, "Is Iggy right?" (read the Sammie chapter to see what I am talking about). I don't want to end up is a cementary... or a hospital.

Max: I still don't get it! Just come out and say it, we won't kill y- Fang, put that missile away!

Fang: Fine...

Also, you could have gone for Sam instead of the 3 options you gave.

I hate middle school as much as I hate the school (aka: burning hatred that makes me madder than If Justin was evil and also non-exsistent.)... gr.

KitChan&FH13: We know how you feel...

Giggy. Iggy, are you okay? You've been Giggy, Figgy and Eggy. Stop straying.

Iggy: I'm not straying! It's the stupid fangirls, pairing me with everyone! I. LIKE. ELLA. GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS!!!

4 signs... yup. It's officially the apocalypse. No use running.

FlyingHigh13: Well, I don't believe that the world is going to end in 2012! The world will end when it wants to end!

Max: What if it wants to end in 2012?

FlyingHigh13: Then I will give my sincerest apologies to the Mayans. 

No! The mysterious hospital incident! Must avoid... wait, I'm just a reviewer. YAY REVIEWERS!

KitsuneChan: YAY REVIEWERS! REVIEW FOR MY STORIES!!

FlyingHigh13: *whack* What did I say about advertising on my story?

KitsuneChan: *mumble* Someday, I'm gonna cook that turnip and eat it...  
  
Crap! The trio know about my conspiracy... pack up we're moving to Canadia!

Random people in background: Yes sir!

Max: Hey, I want random background people!

Random people: Hello, Max! We are your random background people.

Max: All right!

Random person #1: Oh, wait, sorry. We're someone named FlyingHigh13's random people.

FlyingHigh13: Finally! I thought they would never arrive!

Max: *sigh*

Q time:

If the world was about to blow up and you could only save one person, would you take Fang or Angel (obviously for Max)?  


Max: Um... Probably Angel-

Fang: What?!?

Angel: Yay!

Max: _Because _Fang would get himself out of that mess. I know it.

Fang: Aww. You're so confident in my abilities...

  
What would you think would happen if cheese ruled the world?

Max: Um... Well, things would definitely be different...

Pein: NO! It is my job to rule the world!

KitsuneChan: Pein-Sama? How did you get here?

Pein: I'm not sure. Probably the same way Rock Lee did...

Max: Is this another one of your stupid Naruta characters?

FlyingHigh13: It's Naru_to_. And it's not stupid!

Max: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

Where can I find the halibut?

Max: In the freezer section.

FlyingHigh13: Or right here. *Whacks with steamed halibut*

Iggy: Ow! Who the heck whacks a blind guy with a steamed halibut?

FlyingHigh13: The same girl who whacks people with a turnip.

If Pyro has Gazzy 2, Do you think that St. Fang has Fang 2?  


Fang: Well, seeing as I'm right here, I would say yes. Ask her if you like.

FlyingHigh13: Yup! KitChan and I have already kidnapped the whole Flock.

Max: You haven't kidnapped us! If anything, we've kidnapped you!

Flyinghigh13: WHAT?!?! WE'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! SOMEONE SAVE US! HEEEEELLLLLPPP!!!!

KitsuneChan: WE'RE ONLY KIDS! THEY WANT TO USE US FOR EXPERIMENTS LIKE OROCHIMARUUUUUUUU!!!!

*neighbor's house*

Neighbor lady: Maybe we should call 911...

Neighbor man: It's none of our business... What is an orochimaru?

Neighbor Lady: I'm calling the police!

911 lady: Hello, this is 911, what is the state of your emergency?

Neighbor lady: Yes, I think there's something strange going on in my neighbor's house. There have been weird shouts, and screams coming from it. I've also heard the voices of two young girls, they were screaming for help!

911 lady: Okay, Ma'am, what is the address?

*Back at Dr. M's house*

*Sirens*

Max: Iggy! Gazzy! What did you do now?!?!

Iggy: It wasn't us, I swear!

Gazzy: Yeah, you took our explosives, remember?

FlyingHigh13: Heh... This may have something to do with our shouts a few minutes ago...

KitsuneChan: Yeah... Heh...

Max: Why you... *tackle* Fang! Get the rope!

KitsuneChan: No! Wait!

Max: Too late! *Ties to chair*

Cop #1: *Bam* This is the police! Open the door, or we will break it down!

Dr. M: What the hell is going on here?

Max: Uh... The police may or may not think we've kidnapped FlyingHigh13 and KitsuneChan....

Dr. M: *sigh* You know what, I'm just going to leave this to you. *Hides in room*

Police: We're breaking down the door now!

Max: Crap!

Police *wham!* Back away from the girls.

Max: Look, this isn't what you-

Police: I said back away!

Max: This is all just a giant mistake! Tell e'm, FlyingHigh13!

FlyingHigh13: Yeah, this is all just a simple case of Internet madness and a few nosy neighbors.

Police: But then why are you tied up?

KitsuneChan: We made a birdkid mad.

Police: Oh. Okay... Well.... We're jut gonna go now... Stay in school!

Flyinghigh13: Worst. Police. Ever.

Max: Well, that certainly was an adventure... On with the questions!

  
Fang, are you sure you're not Emo? I hear it's one of the things that make Fang-irls crazy for you.

Fang: Yes, I'm sure I'm not emo! And in the case of the fangirls, I'm especially not emo!

Fangirls: We still love you, Fang!!!

FlyingHigh13: Meh. I prefer Sasori.

Fangirls: GASP! How dare you say that about Fang?

KitsuneChan: FlyingHigh13, insulting Fang around fangirls is like insulting Yuki around the Prince Yuki fanclub!

FlyingHigh13: Ooops....

Max, do you need to go to the funny farm? I'm sure they'd love to hear your story about the bazooka and the School...  


Max: Um... Everyone has those dreams! Right? Right?!?

  
Do you guys know what happened to Ter Borcht after MR3? I thought I saw him working at McDonalds. Man that guy had a creepy accent...

Max: I always assumed he died....

FlyingHigh13: McDonalds... I knew it was the root of all evil!

YAY DOUBLE DIGIT CHAPTERS! I BE HAPPY! *tries to find Tootsie Rolls but is despaired to find he ate them all* hm... I should be on my way to finding that smoked halibut now... Oh well, that be all.

Max: Finally... Even he's starting to annoy me a bit...

FlyingHigh13; oh, everyone annoys you! Especially me.

Max: Hey, can I borrow your turnip for a second?

FlyingHigh13: Sure... Why?

Max: *whack* REVENGE!!! *whackwhackwhack* 

Polodo (GO COLDPLAY!... idk) 

**Max: Okay, I think we're going to end it there. **

**FlyingHigh13: Awww, but I wanted to whack more people with my turnip...**

**KitsuneChan: And I wanted to spread the word of my stories more!**

**Fang: I don't care what we do, as long as someone gets these fangirls off me!**

**FlyingHigh13: That's my cue! *Grabs turnip* Hey girls....**

**Max: We're burning that turnip when she's done, right?**

**All: Hell yes!**

**Peace, Love, and Chinchillas! (KitChan: AND REVIEWS!!!)**


	12. homicidal weasels and gay sauce

**FlyingHigh13: AARGH!! This is the second time it has taken me so long to update! And I am so so so so so SOOOOOOO SORRY!!! **

**Max: Well, now that her apology is done, time to move o-**

**FlyingHigh13: I'm not done! I'M -**

**Max: THEY GET IT! Now. Let's move on, okay?**

**FlyingHigh13: Fine... But just so we're clear, I'm sorry!!!**

**Max: SHUT UP!**

**FlyingHigh13: That's it! Prepare to jump off a cliff with your wings tied together!**

**Max: Yeah, right! You have no power over me!**

**FlyingHigh13: Oh, please I control everything in this story!**

**Fang: They sure do argue a lot. **

**KitsuneChan: Well, while they're preoccupied with their fight, let's start this thing. I'm bored.**

**

* * *

  
**

SeekDreamsAndFindHope:

Queen Sylver of the Mycedonieanvietrieans: Hi! It's me, Luna, but I changed my name. You shall now address me as Queen Sylver of the Mycedonieanvietrieans!

KitsuneChan: … Good luck with that, queen silver of the Microchondriacs... or whatever the hell your name is...

River: Or your could just call her Sylver like the rest of us.

Iggy: Yeah, I think we'll stick with that.

Sylver: Why must you ruin my fun? The Mycedonieanvietrieans love me as their queen!

Max: I sure as hell wouldn't.

FlyingHigh13: I think you make a great queen!

KitsuneChan: You're such filler...

FlyingHigh13: Shut it, dipper!

Flock:.... We're not even going to ask.

Valley: Let it go, River...just let it go...  
River: Okay. Well, the FBI was after "Luna", so she had to change her name...and because Ella and I were her "accomplices", so we had to change names and move cross-country. If anyone asks, you never knew us.

FlyingHigh13: What did you guys _do_, anyways? Something about a conspiracy?

KitsuneChan: Was it a conspiracy to murder the president? Or maybe to blow him up with explosive jello....

Max: Whatever it was, we don't need to be involved in any more crimes. Leave us out of it, Lu- er, Sylver.

Sylver: They don't dare come after the queen of the Mycedonieanvietrieans...they still haven't figured out where my kingdom is!  
Valley: It's on another planet, honey. That'll take them quite a while.  
River: And the reason the FBI were out for us was because Sy stole their time machine/teleporter.

Max: Ahhh, now I get it.

Sylver: It was only fair--I helped invent it!

Max: Yeah, well I helped invent the flying birdkid, but you don't see me getting credit.

Valley: Um, I like The Last Night, but right now I'm very into Addison Road (Sticking With You and Hope Now are fantastic) and Stellar Kart (Innocent and I Give Up) and Hawk Nelson (Letter to the President and Bring 'Em Out)...  
River: Wow. Um...no, haven't heard of them, but I'll check them out...when Youtube unfreezes. Sy, what were you doing?  
Sylver: Um. Let's just say that you don't want to know...it may have mentally disturbed some people...

KitsuneChan: Oooh, maybe we can compare notes!! I love mentally disturbing people!

FlyingHigh13: Especially me. Ugh...

Valley: Including me. I had to see it!  
River: Was it the...  
Sylver: Yup.  
Valley: So the monkeys?  
River: Weren't they singing?

Max: Singing monkeys? Well, then. Looks like the Wicked Witch has taken things to a new level.

Sylver: Yup. The sparkly pink wings were cute, too. Kinda like how I imagine Fang's wings to be.

Fang: O.e I DO NOT HAVE SPARKLY PINK WINGS!!

FlyingHigh13: As far as they know. All this time, you could have been lying to them...

Fang: WHAT? You can see my wings!Does this look like sparkly pink to you?

KtisuneChan: Tsk tsk, Fang! Lying is for naughty boys!

Fang: Maybe I am a naughty boy.

Iggy: Yeah, Max would know all about that, wouldn't she?

Max: *growl* IGGY!!

Iggy: GAH! Gotta run, bye!

Max: IGNATIOUS RIDE! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!

Iggy: YEAH RIGHT!

Valley: Moving on. I was not there for this...I was actually at my house, sleeping, like normal people, but I can testify that I saw Sylver chugging espresso later that morning.

FlyingHigh13: Ah, sleep... How I miss thee so...

Max: What do you mean?

FlyingHigh13: There's always so much noise at night! How can anyone sleep around here?

Fang: … We don't make any noise at night...

FlyingHigh13: Well, then who have I been hearing?

KitsuneChan: Uh... I walked into your room last night, and you were sound asleep...

FlyingHigh13: What? Then what's been going on every night?

Max: I swear, there's something wrong with you...

FlyingHigh13: Says the girl with lumps of feathers growing out of her back...

River: The Monkeys are basically mercenaries, but if you're not a) female, b) have brownish hair, c) fed them on a regular basis, d) stocked their iTunes Library and e) paid for their cell phones, they won't listen to you.

FlyingHigh13: Well, me, Max, Nudge, and KitChan have the first two going for us... Sorry, guys!

Guys: HEY!

Gazzy: But... I don't want to be eaten by monkeys...

Sylver: When'd they get cell phones?  
Valley: Last month.  
River: Yup. Anywhoo, a missle? Well, it's good that we moved, then, right?

Fang: DAMMIT!

Max: So close...

Sylver: Yup. And I found my library book, too! Sara had it, under her bed over at four acres?  
River: So it WAS in the attic!  
Valley: Yup.  
Sylver: That's where I thought it was, but she denied it, so I had to break in and search her room...it was there!

Max: I thought we were the only ones I knew who broke into people's homes... Not that we do that! No, of course not! Heheh...

River: You didn't really break in, did you?  
Valley: Of course not. The window was open, so she climbed the tree and went in. Sides, she did say we could come in whenever we wanted, as long as we cleaned up after ourselves.  
Sylver: So it wasn't really breaking and entering.  
River: We leave that kind of thing to Max.

Max: I SAID I DON'T BREAK INTO PEOPLE'S HOMES! Er... heh, I don't do that!

Valley: It's cool that you know that stuff, Emgem20. Do you know anything about the South Sandwich Islands?  
Sylver: RIVER! You smacked the sheep model?! You know that's made of solid oak and...right. We were breaking down a conspiracy.

Max: Yes, please continue... *sarcastic fascination*

Valley: Well, I don't actually have any questions, so I gotta go.  
River: Me too. It's dinndinn time.  
Sylver: MY FAVORITE MOVIES ON! I GOTTA GO!! TOILET HO!

KitChan&FH13: HUZZAH!! FRANCE HO!!

Flock: …

Max: I'm not even going to ask...

* * *

Ms. Adorable and Rose:

Max: She changes her name a lot...

FlyingHigh13: Meh, I don't care as long as I can keep up. Change your name to your heart's content! Just don't expect me to remember.

(formerly beatlesgirl221)YAY YOU UPDATED! So I have a lot to say ,but I forgot a lot of it so it might be a bit shorter.

Max: Oh, we definitely don't want that!

KitsuneChan: … Are you using sarcasm?

Max: Nooo, of course not!

KitsuneChan: … Really?

FlyingHigh13: Ah! Yes, I forgot to mention. Our little Kitsune has no sense of sarcasm. Poor, poor thing... They tried a transplant, but her body rejected it. She just wasn't meant for sarcasm. Let us all shed a tear for her misfortune....

KitsuneChan: Shut the hell up.

Mr. S.D.G.: You should tell her all about my stupid nickname

Ms. Genius: Yes I shall start there. So his full nickname is Mr. Short, Dark, and Gemo. I stole the gemo thing from you because I say gay emo. And I have developed a posse ,but those people are too annoying.

Flyinghigh13: I don't believe in posse's.

Max: I've got my posse of flying mutants! They get annoying sometimes too.

FlyingHigh13: More like all the time...

Flock: HEY!

And I found the Yoai paddle was it? It was so also my friends think i'm wierd (they thought I was wierd before but still) cause sometimes out of nowhere I will yell SEXY NO JUSTU!

FlyingHigh13: Use the Sexy no Jutsu no more, for we have the new ERO NINJUTSU!! (or pervy ninjutsu, if you prefer.)

Mr. S.D.G.: Naruto is gay

KitsuneChan: Say WHAT?! I'll kill you!

FlyingHigh13: Let it go, Kodo-Chan. Let it go...

Ms. Genius: I don't like it ,but I don't call it gay!

Flyinghigh13: Because it isn't gay! Granted, the version mistakenly put onto kid's tv channels is a bit gay, but I'm more of a manga girl anyhow!

Mr. Conceited: I found you guys! Now do you love my AFRO?

Max: … Afro? Since when has an afro ever been cool?

FlyingHigh13: One thing we agree on. Afros are gay, not Naruto! Take Yumichika for example!

KitsuneChan: I thought this was a Maximum Ride fic.

FlyingHigh13: It is.

Fang: Then why do we talk about Naruto more than Maximum Ride?

FlyingHigh13: Uh.... BELIEVE IT!

KitsuneChan: *whacks with turnip* It's Dattebayo, B**CH!

FlyingHigh13: Heh! I love that fanflash. Now, GIMME MY TURNIP!!!

Ms. Super star: NO WE TOLD YOU WILLAM WE DON'T LIKE YOUR AFRO!

All: SO DID WE!

Ms. Genius: Yes, that character is based on the same william from 100 things fang is/does not

Fang: You're the one who thinks I'm gay, right? Ig! Gaz! Arm the missiles, we have a new target!

Mr. S.D.G.: The first story I was in?

Ms. Genius: Yes. Also you said fang is hot in maximum ride manga aand in the review for my story you said he looked like a hippy. And Inkdrinker reviews a lot of my stories. She's like my #1 reviewer. My second is someone from singapore. TTFN! 

Max: Singapore, huh? I don't know if I have any foreign reviewers... Any reviewers not from the U.S, SPEAK OUT!! Give us a shout out with all your foreign glory!!

FlyingHigh13: See ya next time, Ms. Genius! Er... adorable... or whatever the heck it is now...

* * *

Polodo:

Okay Max, you better stick to your promise. I'm not telling you. Iggy is actually. Through Flashback form!

KitsuneChan: Awwww, I hate flashbacks!

Iggy: You're going to discover Fang's 'weakness' again tonight.

Max: I thought I killed Iggy for that one...

And:

so any way Max you SUCK

Iggy: But WHAT she sucks is the main question...

Max: Why is it always Iggy?

Iggy: Cause I'm a perv!! Like KitChan.

KitsuneChan: I'm not a pervert! I'M A SUPA-PERVERT!!

Don't forget:

Fang: Hm. I must kill this SaintFangOfBoredom.

Iggy: As shall I.

...wait, that's not part of the slideshow. Disregard the last one.

Fang: Why haven't I killed her yet? Or he, I don't really know...

Iggy: We were supposed to work together to get Fang 2 out of her grasp!!

Max: Why would we want Fang's clone when we have Fang?

Iggy: Well... Ah... It's because... I don't know, I just wanna kill someone!!

Dear Hopes&Dreams,  
You're on. I'll represent my team of one in this battle. You're goin' down Max. And it's l then d, not the opposite.

Max: But... I don't want to go down...

Iggy&KitChan: That's what she said!!

FlyingHigh13: *whacks with turnip* Stop it with the super-pervertedness!!

KitsuneChan: *rubs head* I thought we burned that thing...

Flyinghigh13: I stole the one you had earlier, idiot.

Max: Note to self: Burn all turnips in this area code...

With that said, it's time for making Max cra- I mean questions!:

Max, what do you think of polka?

Max: It sucks.

Do you know how to play the accordion?

Max: No. It doesn't look very hard, though.

Does Fang know how to play the accordion?

Fang: No. I have no desire to learn how to either.

KitsuneChan: Oooh!! I wanna play the violin!!

Are you lying?

Max: Why would we lie?

Angel, how many times have you tried to mind control the Flock for your every whim and want/need?

Angel: Ah... Not very many times... Maybe just once. Or twice...

If you haven't done this before, sorry Max.

Max: Angel! What have I told you about controlling members of the Flock?!

Angel: Not to...

Max: Then don't do it!

Fang, how long does it take for you to turn invisible?

Fang: Depends on where I am, what I'm wearing, what time it is... I'm really just avoiding answering this question, because I find it extremely stupid... who I'm with....

Nudge, what is the weirdest thing you've ever attracted with your metal powers?

Nudge: Gazzy.

Girls: Awwww!!

Gazzy: Hey! I'm not weird!

FlyingHigh13: When you lose the wings, you can say that.

Iggy, how are you able to see movies? Do you randomly touch the screen and it pops right before your eyes? Or do you just be very confused by the dialogue.

Iggy: I usually get a play-by-play from everyone else.

Gazzy, what is the fastest time you've ever cleared a room with your, erm, special power?

Gazzy: Probably a few weeks ago. Everyone was outta here before it was even over!

Celeste... I've got nothing.

Celest: …. *stares with creepy teddy bear eyes*

Can anyone do the riverdance?

Max: Not that I know of...

Flyinghigh13: Wait, rivers don't dance!

All: *sweatdrop*

Have any of you realized BLACK somethingorother WOLF, WHITE somethingorother WOLF... HINT HINT!

Max: Yeah, we figured that out after we posted the chapter. Flyinghigh13 was just too lazy to change it.

FlyingHigh13: Why should I have to change it?

Max: As you have pointed out numerous times, you are the author.

FlyingHigh13: What gave you that idea?

Max: … I'm not even going to say anything.

Do any of you have a spare turkey dog?

All: …

How long do you think it'll take for Fang to die in FANG? I'm willing to take bets.

Fang: Pfft, I'm not gonna die! I'm too badass.

FlyingHigh13: Yeah, well so was Hidan. Now, he's six feet under.

KitsuneChan: Quite literally, actually. But, he's not dead. Yet, at least. He is simply incapacitated.

Flyinghigh13: And decapitated...

Max: If he's decapitated, how is he not dead?

FH13&KitChan: Immortal.

Max: Of course...

It's the ultimate battle: Max and her Flock is badly injured by 2,0 M-Geeks. Then, an army of Penguins with rocket launchers come up. Who wins.

Max: Us, cause we're so kickass.

FlyingHigh13: I beg to differ. It is penguins we're dealing with. Sneaky little flightless birds... They trick you into thinking they're harmless, with their cute looks and their inability to fly... Then, they strike!!

Has this gone on long enough? I don't think so.

Max: I do. Please, go.

I lied. Bye.

Max: Finally...

P.S. ...moo. Your thoughts? 

FlyingHigh13: cows cows cows, they make the world go 'round, they make a funny sound, and they go moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo!!!

Max: … Yeah, I really have nothing to say to that.

* * *

Urufu-Chan:

Okay seriously Carly, I am not some random person who goes around advertising their stories like Pein on Akatsuki Recruiting day, I am a human being with feelings and WOW I have NO clue what I'm talking about, forget everything I just said, I just woke up from a three hour nap, and I didn't have my Ita-kun their with me so... Yeah.

Max: What's an 'Ita-kun?'

KitsuneChan: Itachi, my love!!

Max: Is this another one of your stupid-ass Naruto characters?

Flyinghigh13: It *whack* is *whack* not *whack* stupid! *whack*

Max: Oww!! Turnips freaking hurt!!

FlyingHigh13: Why else would I hit you with them?

And I think you're right about the emo thing making guys hot. I mean think about it, Itachi killed his entire family except for his gay brother Sasuke, Sasori turned himself into a puppet after both his parents died, and so on so forth. 

Max: Sas-ook? Sasori? What is with these names?

FlyingHigh13: It's pronounced Sas-Kay, or, as the people who don't like him say, Sauce-Gay. And Sasori is an awesome name! It means scorpion!

Kitsunechan: *giggle* Itachi means weasel.

Max: Okay, so your Mangas consist of puppet scorpions, homicidal weasels, and gay sauce? Are Japanese people constantly high or something?

Oh, and also FANG! Get over here! *SMACK* GO FIND SOME HOT GUY AND YAOI RIGHT NOW! *SMACK* I WANT YOU TO YAOI!

Fang: Ow! Why the hell did you just hit me with that paddle?

KitsuneChan: It's not just any paddle!! It's the YAOI PADDLE!!! *smack* Now, GO YAOI LIKE I TOLD YOU TO!!

Fang: That's just a piece of wood with the word Yaoi printed on it! It has no power over me!

Kitsunechan: IT DOES IN MY MIND!! NOW GO YAOI!!

Fang: THAT'S NOT A VERB!!

FlyingHigh13: Kya~ SasoDei!!

KitsuneChan: No!! Tobi/MadaDei is so much better!!

FlyingHigh13: Is not!

KitsuneChan: Is too!

FlyingHigh13: We shall have a poll!! Anyone who knows what Tobi/MadaDei and SasoDei is, vote on which one is better!!Oh! And we'll add HidaDei and ItaDei to it! 'Cause crack-pairing Deidara with everyone is just so fun!

KitsuneChan: You better say Tobi/MadaDei... *holds up paddle threateningly*

FlyingHigh13: You better say SasoDei... Or HidaDei... Or ItaDei... you know what, just don't say TobiDei. *Holds up turnip threateningly*

Good. Now, Ja ne, Peace, love, and cherries. 

KitChan&FH13: Cherries~! *giggle*

* * *

InkDrinker:

YAY!! You updated! I thought you had fallen off the face of the earth! :D

Flyinghigh13: I tried that once. Advice: Going to Antarctica and jumping won't make you fall off the earth...

And YAY!! You answered my review! I don't know why, but I'm happy now. :)

Max: My awesomeness brings joy to everyone.

Flyinghigh13: Pfft, I'm so much more awesomer than you.

Max: No way! I-

Iggy: *ahem* I think I have the most awesomeness here. I _am_ her favorite character after all.

All: Shut up!

Iggy: T-T Fine... be that way....

You're welcome, Iggy. (I wrote a fanfiction about you... it's the MR books from your POV.)

Iggy: Sheah!! My POV!! … What does POV mean?

FlyingHigh13: Point of View. The book is told from your blind eyes.

Anyway, I have a question. Besides Nudge, what's the rest of the flock's record for the most Snickers bars in one sitting?

Iggy: I came in second at eight and a half.

Fang: Eight.

Gazzy: Seven.

Max: Six.

Angel: Four.

Also -- I'm hoping to get on your good side, so yeah. I'll be nicer than your other reviewers. :) -stares pointedly at White Ice Wolf-

Max: Finally, someone that won't be a pain in the ass!

FlyingHigh13: Not that you guys are a pain in the- what she said. You aren't! Max is just a little irritable...

Max: I am not! Now get over here so I can smack you!

FlyingHigh13: That's not going to make me come any closer... AND I STILL HAVE A TURNIP!! *waves turnip around*

And about the name -- my friend made it up. No idea why.

Max: Never trust friends.

Fang: Oh, so you don't trust me?

Max: You're not a friend, you're a boyfriend! Difference!!

FlyingHigh13: I trust my friend!! Right, Kodo-Chan?

KitsuneChan: Uh... sure, heheh...

FlyingHigh13: Wh-what? Y-you don't t-trust me?! T-T

KitsuneChan: No, no, I do! I do, Megu-Chan!!

FlyingHigh13: You do? Yay!!

KitsuneChan: Whew... dodged the bullet on that one...

* * *

Gontulet:

/I asked that question a few months ago...

Max: Blame FlyingHigh13. She won't update.

FlyingHigh13: I already said I was sorry!

Rob: And now he knows that you do. You just haven't been punched in the stomach hard enough. Or Fang just needs to visit the school.

Max: Great, another reviewer with multiple personality disorder.

FlyingHigh13: What's wrong with multiple personality disorder?

Max: It's weird!

FlyingHigh13: You have no right to be saying that, miss winged-teen.

Max: Geez, why are you getting so defensive?

Flyinghigh13: I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!

Max: … Alright...?

FlyingHigh13: Sorry... I think I have a possible mental disorder or something... It's offensive when you make jokes about multiple personality disorder.

Max: Hah! I knew you were crazy!!

FlyingHigh13: *whacks with turnip* SHUT UP!

/Don't ask Why 

Max: Wasn't planning on it.

* * *

Epic-Fax-Lover:

hey ive got a ? 4 Fang:  
y did u even kiss Lissa(the RHW) back? th just seems pretty stupid...

Fang: Blame the raging teenage hormones.

and I no its rated T and all FH13 but Max hav u and Fang...honestly im just  
curious...i mean Iggy's going on about it pretty strongly...and was th thing  
in chapter 7 with Fang being awkward around u, did he find 1 of ur bras or  
like just a pair of panties? and i honestly DONT want 2 no if it was a  
thong...again just curious...

Max: Okay, I'm not even going to answer that. And Flying probably wants to hit you with the turnip, so I'd tone it down...

FlyingHigh13: *is gripping turnip* Must hit... And shout... Rating... T!!!!!!!

and Fang u bettr stay the HELL away from th  
pedophile Brigid! or i will personally hunt u down and beat u with a crowbar!!

Fang: What? Why would I like Brigid? I'm with Max. And I get enough of bein beat with the turnip and the paddle! I don't need a crowbar added to the mix!

FlyingHigh13: Well, actually, Brigid never showed any real interest in Fang. It was just Max's jealous fury that caused it to look like that.

Max: Yeah, and- HEY! I don't have jealous fury!

All: _Seriously?_

Max: Okay, maybe just a little...

FlyingHigh13: Anther thing, Brigid isn't a pedophile, since she didn't show interest in Fang, like we have already discussed.

KitsuneChan: Yeah, Sasori's the real pedophile. Seriously, he's freakin' thirty! Dei's only eighteen!

FlyingHigh13: Well, Madara's like, two hundred!!

KitsuneChan: Oh, whatever!

not 2 kill u of course cuz i honestly dont want Max 2 kill me till im  
dead...

Max: That's right! You don't!

Well u guys rock and FH13 and Sammie r pretty much tied funniness(it  
is SO a word)

FlyingHigh13: Eh, I've kinda accepted that Sammie is funnier... But, she's in Indiana, so she doesn't have to know this...

ur both awesomely hilarious!

FlyingHigh13: Yay!

Max: But I'm better, right?

FlyingHigh13: Max, how many times will I have to say this? I. AM. YOU.

Max: What? No you're not!

FlyingHigh13: I may as well be! I'm the freakin' author, so you'll freakin' do as I say! And what I say is, go whack Fang with the turnip. I'm too scared to.

Max: What?! I'm not going to- HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?! *grabs turnip*

FlyingHigh13: This is the power of the Author, Max...

Max: Fang, RUN!

Flyinghigh13: It's no use... MUAHAHAHA!!

Max: *whack* Sorry! *whack*

Fang: OW!

Max: *whack* It's not me! *whack* Flying, STOP! *whack* Please! *whack*

FlyingHigh13: Okay!

Max: ... What?

FlyingHigh13: You asked me to stop, and I did.

Max: But... You... And... Evil laugh... huh?

FlyingHigh13: I told you I had a mental disorder.

Max: ... I'm kind of scared of you now...

FlyingHigh13: Good. Maybe now you'll accept my supreme author power.

and im sorry if u dont like the questions...i hav a tendency to ask annoying ?s byes luv y'all(and shuldnt a heart go like this: 3 ? 

FlyingHigh13: Okay, thanks! See you next chapter!

* * *

**Max: That doesn't look like a heart to me... **

**FlyingHigh13 : Hn. Whatever, doesn't matter. **

**KitsuneChan: ACK!! MEGU, YOU'VE GONE UCHIHA!!! **

**FlyingHigh13: NO!!! I DON'T WANNA BE EMO!!**

**KitsuneChan: Well, if you're going to be an Uchiha, you have to be Sasuke. **

**FlyingHigh13: B-but... I don't wanna be gay sauce!! **

**Kitsunechan: Well, you're not cool enough to be Itachi or Madara, and Obito is too hyper to do the Uchiha 'hn's and emoness. So, you must be gay sauce. **

**FlyingHigh13: THIS IS NOT OVER!! I WILL NOT BE GAY SAUCE!!**

**Max: What a strange note to end this chapter on... It should probably be something like this: **

**REVIEW, OR FLYINGHIGH13 WILL BE STUCK AS GAY SAUCE FOREVER!!! **

**Max: Nah, that's just as weird...**


	13. DUN DUN DUNN! Strawcarrot?

**FlyingHigh13: Hello all! I am, again, sorry that I'm so late updating! But, this time, I have a legit reason! **

**KitsuneChan: She wouldn't come out of her Emo Corner. **

**FlyingHigh13: I told you, I was never in my Emo Corner! And I don't even have an Emo Corner!**

**Max: You stole Fang's, didn't you. **

**FlyingHigh13: NO. I. WAS. NOT. IN. AN. EMO. CORNER!**

**KitsuneChan: Whatever you say....**

**Samie: HEY EVERYONE, I'M BACK!!**

**Max: OH GOD, NO!**

**FltingHigh13: SAMMIE!!! When did you get back from Indiana? **

**Sammie: Uh... About ten seconds ago.**

**Max: Why couldn't you just stay there?**

**Sammie: Because, then I wouldn't get to annoy my favorite mutants! And Narutards. **

**FlyingHigh13: Well, I'm going to start no- MAX STOP TRYING TO STRANGLE SAMMIE.**

**Max: ... Fine. *Lets go***

**Sammie: *cough hack* Love you too, Maxie. **

I shall remain anonymous:

Iggy's name is James actually and he knows it.

Iggy: Well, if you know it, then I obviously do. But, I think Iggy is more badass than James. Don't you agree, fellow mutants?

Fellow Mutants: Agreed.

FlyingHigh13: Iggy, you want to know something?

Iggy: Not really...

FlyingHigh13: Well, I'm gonna tell you anyways. You and Fang are a cuter couple than Mello and Near!!

Iggy: NO! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THAT IS, BUT STILL, NO!!!

Fang: WTF, FH13?! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT?!

FlyingHigh13: Because it's true! TRUE, I TELL YOU!!

Max: Flying, I swear if you do not shut your mouth RIGHT NOW, I will _not_ hesitate to gag you and bind you.

FlyingHigh13: *closes mouth* Mph! Fmg nd mggi ute gpher!! Mya!

Max: *holds rope threateningly*

KitsuneChan: Max, put that away! *shudders*

Max: ... What?

KitsuneChan: I still don't trust you with rope after you guys tried to bondage rape us in chapter 11.

Max: We did not!

FlyingHigh13: You tied us up, and she's a pervert, how do you think she's going to take that?

KitsuneChan: Not quietly, I tell you!

Max: Wow. We make the simplest reviews into the longest answers...

FlyingHigh13: Blame my ADHD.

Sammie: Heh... My Girl.

FlyingHigh13: NARUTO ABRIDGED REFERENCE!

Whatever:

haha this is beast very new and different

Max: Erm... Thank you? I think? *whispers* Is beast good or bad?

FlyingHigh13: No idea. I'm not up on the times.

KitsuneChan: You sound like an old guy.

Max: Hm... Is FlyingHigh13 old?

FlyingHigh13: Hellz no! I'm 13, idiot! Just look at my name!

KitsuneChan: *whacks with turnip* You're not supposed to leak your age onto the internet!

FlyingHigh13: Oww! TURNIP, WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME?!?!

Max: Oh God, not this turnip buisness again...

FlyingHigh13: No need to fear! For I have a new weapon! FEAR MY STRAWCARROT!!!

Max: ... Strawcarrot?

FlyingHigh13: Yes! It is a strawberry/carrot hybrid! It was created to make L eat something at least slightly healthy for a change.

Max: ... I'm going to pretend I understood that...

FlyingHigh13: Now, KitChan... FACE THE WRATH OF THE STRAWCARROT!! *whacks with strawcarrot*

KitsuneChan: Well, I still have the turnip! *whacks with turnip*

Max: Will you stop it with the fruit and vegetable violence?!

FH13&KitChan: *grumble* fine...

Fang: Dude, if any mental evaluators read this, we are so screwed.

InkDrinker:

Max: Oh, it's her again! Finally, someone we recognize...

FlyingHigh13: Hi, Inky! You don't mind if I call you that, right?

Max: She does.

FlyingHigh13: Shut up! *whacks with strawcarrot*

Yes, friends are not to be trusted...

Max: Yes they are! Except for Flying, Kitsune, and Sammie. They are not to be trusted.

Three untrusted ones: HEY! *whack with strawcarrot/turnip/fist*

Max: OW! Alright, alright, you're trusted!

FH13 and KitChan: Have you watched Higurashi no Naku Koro ni? My favorite anime right now, although it is a bit gory. You should check it out!  
FlyingHigh13: If you wanna see gory, read Elfen Lied. I swear, that manga can't go two pages without someone losing a limb...

Do you guys actually read the books JP writes for you? If so, are you gonna read FANG when it comes out? (Two days, squee!)  
Max: Eh, when you live it, there's really no need.

Fang: I read it. I didn't leave! JP is an idiot...

Sammie: SHUDDUP! That part made me cry, jackass!  
Anywayz... gotta go. Update soon!

FlyingHigh13: Your wish was not granted. Sorry it's late.

Epic-Fax-Luvr

im pretty sure the heart goes like this: 3

Max: Okay, seriously, we have had so many hearts- Hey, where's Iggy?

Iggy: I was out buying mind soap for the pictures Flying and Kitsune showed me.

FlyingHigh13: Look on the bright side! Now you know what MelloxNear is!

Iggy: You could've at least put the filter on Google!

Angel: ... Ew.... EW... EWWW! Iggy, gimme that mind soap!

...but anyways, those werent rlly my questions...idk, my friends r messed up. 

Max: So are mine... *eyes Flying, Kitsune, and Sammie*

but max wuts ur middle name? 

Max: Pfft, like I'd tell you.

Ella: It's Anabella. My mom likes the 'ella's.

Fang: ... Maximum Anabella Martinez-Ride. Doesn't sound too bad. A little long, though.

Max: *sweatdrop* Gee thanks.

and iggy u r a sick pervert and need 2 stop annoying max unless u want 2 die soon.

Iggy: I'm not a pervert! If you want to talk about a pervert, talk about the girls reading Yaoi!

KitsuneChan: Silly, silly blind boy.

Max: Wait... Iggy, if you're blind, how did you see the pictures?

Iggy: Damn computer had a white background.

KitsuneChan: Ya gotta love it! I mean, Max, just look at this! *shows ItaNaru pic*

Max: Wow... You guys are right!

FlyingHigh13: Thank you! Now, you might not be ready for this, but I'm sure you've seen worse. *shows SasoDei HMH doujinshi*

Max: .... Iggy, where did you put that mind soap?

Anonymous:

I LIKE TWILIGHT!

Max: That's nice to know. We don't.

KitsuneChan: I like the werewolves!

FlyingHigh13: I liked it for a while, but it got boring. Then the writing got worse. Then Renesmee appeared, and I just said, 'screw this, I'm going to Naruto.'

Max: And here we are now, two Narutards that won't shut up.

KitsuneChan: Damn straight!

FlyingHigh13: Wanna say anything else? *holds strawcarrot threateningly*

Max: Uh... No...

**FlyingHigh13: Oh my jumping jabberwockies, I just realized something!**

**All: What?**

**FlyingHigh13: This is... CHAPTER 13!!! *DUN DUN DUUUN!!***

**Max: .... So? **

**FlyingHigh13: Thirteen! Unlucky! Bad! Jason! Freddy! Tusha vs. Rower! Naruto Abridged references!**

**KitsuneChan: Why are you getting so freaked out? **

**FlyingHigh13: Sorry, I'm just really superstitious. But, I have reason to be! This is the shortest chapter since the first! If we get nothing but negative reviews, or no reviews for this chapter, or worse, only reviews from SeekDreamsAndFindHope, then I will be right**

**Max: EVERYONE, REVIEW!! If she's right, then the world will face a Zombie Apocalypse!**

**Sammie: SAVE CHOMPSKY!**

**KitsuneChan: All they want to do is eat your brains! They're not unreasonable, I mean no one's gonna eat your eyes!**

**Max: Will you stop it with all the Left 4 Dead references?**

**FlyingHigh13: I hope nothing goes wrong... Wish us luck, readers and reviewers! **


End file.
